New bad boy
by d3lyciious
Summary: Bonnie est très éprise de Damon. Malheureusement, elle se rendra vite compte que les sentiments ne sont pas partagés.Mais l'arrivée d'un autre garçon va  totalement bouleverser sa vie.Quelles en seront les conséquences dans sa relation avec Damon.
1. Chapter 1

**Tout appartient à L., sauf les personnages que j'invente.**

**Bonne lecture**

Chapitre 1

Bonnie était allongée sur son lit, elle était en train d'écrire dans son journal intime tous les évènements qui venaient de se dérouler en l'espace de quelques jours. En effet, Elena lui avait conseillé dans avoir un il y a quelque temps afin d'y écrire tous ce qui lui passé par la tête. Bonnie pris donc ce soir-là le temps d'écrire quelques lignes.

_Chère Journal,_

_Cela fait maintenant plusieurs jours que Damon est de retour. Enfin disons plutôt que ça fait quelques jours que je suis au courant qu'il est en vie, Elena avait découvert la première qu'il n'était pas mort et n'avait même pas pris la peine de nous prévenir. Pourtant, elle s'avait à quel point je me sentais coupable et la seule excuse qu'elle ait pu nous donner fût que Damon lui avait demandé de ne rien dire. Quand bien même elle ait pu dire la vérité, elle aurait tout de même pu dire à Damon à quel point nous étions tous désemparée depuis sa mort, moi j'étais totalement déprimé…mais ça bien sur personne ne l'avait remarqué, tout le monde s'inquiété plutôt de la PAUVRE Elena. Et Stefan alors elle y a pensé, quand elle s'est retrouvée seule avec Damon. Qui sait ce qu'ils ont bien pu faire seule ensemble. Ce n'était plus trompeur pour personne que Damon était amoureux FOU d'Elena et qu'elle était attirée par lui, même Stefan s'en était rendu compte. _

Elle reposa son crayon un instant, tout en poussant un juron en regardant sa main. En effet, celle-ci s'était tellement laissé emportait dans ses écris, qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle tenait son crayon tellement fort, que celui-ci lui avec ouvert la main. Ce n'était qu'une petite égratignure, mais elle était assez profonde pour avoir laissé s'écouler quelques gouttes sur son journal. Bonnie se leva de son lit en y abandonnant son journal et se dirigea dans sa salle de bain pour y désinfecter sa main et ce le plus rapidement possible. Bonnie avait horreur du sang, ce qui est un comble pour une jeune fille qui fréquente des vampires, qui est passé de nombreuses fois près de la mort et qui a une sœur infirmière qui revient tous les soirs à la maison avec sa blouse tachée de sang, qu'elle OSE laver dans le même machine à laver ou Bonnie met ses propres vêtements. Bonnie était donc devant sa petite armoire à pharmacie, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir atteindre le désinfectant qui se trouvé toute en haut. Elle renonça, elle était définitivement trop petite. Qu'est- ce que j'aimerais, ne serais-ce qu'une fois dans ma vie faire plus d'un mètre soixante, pensa Bonnie en accusant intérieurement sa mère de lui avoir refilé les gènes NAINS de sa famille. Bonnie eut soudain une idée. Elle grimpa sur le lavabo, qui se trouver à côté de la petite armoire pour l'atteindre. Bonnie se dit à elle-même, qu'elle avait toujours été doué pour grimper partout, déjà petite, elle grimpait sur les tables, elle escaladait les escaliers, qui pour un enfant de deux ans ressemblés plus à l'Himalaya qu'a un quelconque escalier. Mais, ce sont surtout les arbres qu'elle trouvé plus drôle a grimpé, le risque, l'aventure, le danger de tomber à chaque instants, c'était ça qui avait toujours plu à Bonnie étant enfant et encore maintenant. Mais, ce fût à un arbre précis et à un moment précis que bonnie pensa tout en étant en équilibre sur le lavabo. Le jour ou Damon était mort en lui sauvant la vie, l'image de Damon allongé sur le sol avec Elena pleurant au-dessus de lui la fit défaillir un instant, mais suffisamment longtemps pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre et tomber la tête la première sur le sol. Elle était sonnée mais vivant, elle se mit donc sur le dos face au plafond retrouvant peu à peu ses esprits. Soudain un faible bruit émanant de la petite armoire se fit entendre, en effet Bonnie avait essayé vainement de se rattraper sur l'armoire pour ne pas tomber mais avait échoué. Cependant, l'armoire avait perdu plusieurs de ses vis qui la maintenaient au mur et ne tenait plus qu'avec un seul. Bonnie ne prêta aucune intention a se bruit et s'apprêta à se relever quand tout d'un coup le dernières vis du placard lâcha. Bonnie n'eut même pas eu le temps de crier ou d'appeler à l'aide que le placard s'écrasa sur sa tête. Bonnie était encore éveillée et pouvait voir du sang sur le sol…son sang. Elle entendit sa mère crier son nom de la cuisine, lui disant qu'elle allait la tuer si Bonnie ne faisait pas moins de bruit. Bonnie échappa un faible sourire aux paroles de sa mère.

_Alors voilà, moi, Bonnie Mccullough, condamnais par ma propre grand-mère à mourir jeune, s'étant imaginé une mort noble, digne des plus beaux livres de science-fiction, réduite à mourir sous une armoire et tous cela pour quoi ? A cause d'une égratignure, provoquée par un crayon alors que j'écrivais dans mon journal, ce même journal qu'Elena m'avait conseillé de tenir et dans lequel je n'avais écrit que la vérité concernant la relation ambiguë qu'entrainaient Elena et Damon et c'est pour cela que je m'étais fait mal à la main. Donc dans un sens, c'est comme si c'était Elena qui avait poussé l'armoire sur moi… Oui tout est de sa faute…TOUT. _ Ce fût sur ces dernières paroles que Bonnie ferma les yeux avant de sombrer dans le noir croyant dans son fort intérieur qu'elle ne pourrait jamais plus les rouvrir.

Bonnie ne savait pas où elle pouvait bien se trouver, tout était sombre il n'y avait aucune source de lumière. L a peur lui pris soudain, lui provoquant des nœuds dans l'estomac, _peut-être que mal douleur au ventre est simplement dû au fait que j'ai faim ou que c'est du à ma chute, _pensa Bonnie ne sachant toujours pas ou elle pouvait bien être. Mais une odeur familière la fit sortir de ses pensées, une odeur qu'elle connaissait bien, un petit mélange de javel et d'autres produits ménagers. Elle était pratiquement certaine de se trouver à l'hôpital ou du moins cet endroit avait la même odeur. Mais Bonnie était ne semblais avoir aucun doute, elle avait tellement l'habitude de venir voir Marie à l'hôpital, qu'elle s'était familiarisé avec tout, des employés, des patients qui résidé pratiquement à l'année à l'hôpital et jusqu'aux odeurs. _L'hôpital doit avoir de gros problèmes d'argents pour ne plus avoir de quoi se payer l'électricité, se dit Bonnie, Non Marie m'en aurait certainement parlé, elle est tout de même ma sœur. _Mais à cette pensée, Bonnie se souvint qu'Elena, Meredith et elle s'étaient autant proclamées, les sœurs Gilloulez, diminutif de leurs trois noms réunis, **Gil**bert, mccul**lou**gh et Su**lez. **Ce qui soit dite en passant, n'avait pas empêché Elena et Meredith de se dire tout et n'importe quoi en oubliant de le dire à Bonnie. _Alors pourquoi Marie n'en ferait-elle pas autant, peut-être que l'hôpital avait la main mise sur un gros recèle de drogue, ou que des patients avait mystérieusement disparut ou pire encore, que par le plus grand des hasards on ait découvert que Marie était la maitresse du directeur de l'hôpital et que pour cela, la femme du directeur avait décidé de tuer son époux et Marie dans l'hôpital qui fût alors devenu une scène de crime et que c'est pour cela que Marie n'était pas rentré à la maison. Attendait une minute, tous ceci n'explique pas ce que je fais ici… C'est bon, j'ai compris, la femme du directeur ne voulait pas que l'histoire se reproduise alors c'est pour cela qu'elle a voulu m'éliminer pour que je ne brise pas à mon tour un mariage. Peut-être qu'elle va me torturé, comme dans les films SAW, _pensa Bonnie en sentant des gouttes de sueurs couler sur son fronts, mais après une minute de réflexions Bonnie se rendit compte que tous ceci n'avait aucun sens et qu'elle devenait certainement folle ou qu'elle avait beaucoup trop d'imagination. _Bonnie, réveille-toi je t'en prie. _Bonnie sursauta quand elle entendit une personne l'appeler. _Bonnie, allez, ouvre les yeux. _Bonnie ne savait pas du tout d'où pouvait bien provenir cette voix et à qui elle pouvait bien appartenir. Mais peu à peu, elle vit une lumière très claire et très accueillante devant elle et continuait d'entendre cette voix l'appeler. Peu à peu, la voix se fit plus claire, celles-ci commençant par lui sembler familière. Elle s'arrêta, ne voyant que très mal ce qui avait devant elle tellement la lumière qui lui avait semblé si belle et accueillante, lui éblouissez littéralement les yeux, elle se contenta donc a écouter la conversation de ses voix inconnu. _Pas si inconnu que ça_, conclu Bonnie en entendant la conversation. A cet instant, elle savait très bien qui était en train de parler et surtout de quoi.

_ Cette fille, toujours à s'attirer des problèmes, dit Damon, assis au fond de la chambre d'hôpital en regardant Bonnie allongé sur le lit.

_ Excuse-moi, non enfaite ne m'excuse pas tu as juste à écouter, grogna Meredith en tenant la main Bonnie, tout en lançant des regards menaçant à Damon, si je me souviens bien à chaque que Bonnie était en danger, c'était de ta faute et à chaque fois elle çà de mourir, dit-elle en montrant avec deux de ses doigts un faible espace.

_ Oui, mais tu as sans doute oubliez de précisé que j'étais toujours celui qui lui sauvez la vie, corrigea Damon, et dois-je aussi précisé une énième fois soit dite en passant, que je suis morts en la sauvant.

_ Comme c'est facile de te servir de ça pour justifier tout ce que tu lui as fait subir, murmura Matt appuyé contre l'angle de la porte en regardant Bonnie. Ce qui contrairement aux autres personnes dans la salle n'échappa pas à l'ouïs sur développé de Damon et de Stefan.

_ Ecoute, MUTT, quand on te demandera ton avis, je te ferais signe, s'exclama Damon ce qui lui valut les regards intrigués des autres qui n'avaient rien entendu du commentaire de Matt, mais en attendant que je te sonne, tu la ferme. Je ne comprends pas, je pensais que les chiens dans ton genre savait ou était leur place, renchéris Damon en envoyant à Matt son plus beau sourire. Matt claque son poing dans le mur puis se dirigea vers Damon avec la ferme intention d'en découdre mais fut retenu à temps par Stefan.

_ Lâche moi, je vais le tuer, cria Matt voulant se détacher de l'emprise de Stefan.

_ Si je fais ça, même le fait d'être dans un hôpital ne te sauvera pas, tu iras directement à la morgue et tu le sais très bien, dit fermement Stefan. Matt se résigna et se dirigea à l'opposé de Damon.

_ Ben alors Mutt, on se dégonfle, j'attends-moi que tu viennes me tuer, ricana Damon.

_ Je souhaite qu'un jour tu tombes sur plus fort que toi et que personne ni même Stefan ne puisse te sauver, s'exclama très fort Matt, ce qui valut l'arrivé d'une infirmière.

_ Excusez-moi, mais ici nous sommes dans un hôpital alors j'aimerais que vous baissiez d'un ton ou sinon je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous demander de partir, dit la jeune infirmière.

_ Excusez-nous, dit enfin Elena. L'infirmière partit, Elena se retourna sur Damon et Matt.

_ Ce n'est pas bientôt fini vos gaminerie, s'exclama-t-elle sur un ton relativement bas.

_ Désolé mon ange, dit Damon en s'approchant d'elle et en lui caressant le joue du revers de la main. Elena repoussa sa main, puis se dirigea vers Stefan.

_ Arrête Damon, ça devient agissant, dit-elle.

_ Ah oui ? Tu ne disais pas ça quand, il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Stefan de coupa.

_ Bon, si tu es simplement venu ici pour nous jouer ton petit numéro à la Damon tu peux partir, s'exclama Stefan en pointant la porte du doigt.

_ Tu ne veux pas voir la vérité en face Stefan, réplica Damon, ça t'ennuis qu'Elena puisse avoir des sentiments pour moi. Elena resta muette ne voulant pas envenimé les choses en disant quelque chose qui pourrait en énervé un. Après les dernière parole de Damon plus personne de dit un seul mot.

Bonnie était toujours aveuglée par la lumière et la conversation étant fini, elle commençait à trouver le temps long puis la conversation de ses amis reprit.

_ Bon, j'en ai assez, je vais chercher le médecin qui s'occupe d'elle, dit soudainement Matt.

_ Les parents de Bonnie sont déjà en train de lui parler, lui dit Meredith, on peut toujours lui donner de petite gifle pour la réveiller.

_ Meredith ! La réprimanda Elena.

_ Quoi, ça ne coute de rien d'essayer, reprit Meredith en haussant légèrement les épaules.

_ Je peux toujours aller cherché Madame Flowers et lui demandé d'entré en connexion avec Bonnie, suggéra Stefan ce qui valut les approbations des autres hormis Damon qui se contenta de souffler.

_Peut-être une meilleur suggestion Damon, grogna Meredith, Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

_ Je me disais que j'allais écouter vos idées, les rejeter, puis ne garder que la mienne. Comme d'habitude, dit tout naturellement Damon comme cela lui paraissait logique.

_ Et quelle est-elle cette merveilleuse idée, s'exclama Matt, toi qui si fort, tellement plus intelligent que nous, dit nous c'est quoi ton remède miracle pour réveiller Bonnie.

_ Mutt, Mutt, Mutt, débouche toi bien tes petites oreilles, déclara Damon, ça me parait tellement logique, que je suis parfois étonné de votre manque de jugeote. Sauf toi mon ange.

_ Ben va s'y, qu'est-ce que tu attends éclaire nous, s'écria Meredith.

_ Il faut simplement lui donner mon sang, expliqua Damon.

À ces paroles bonnie compris tout de suite, tout ce qui c'était passé durant la journée lui revint en mémoire. Son journal intime, sa coupure, sa chute et le placard qui lui était tombé sur la tête. Elle comprit qu'en ce moment même, elle était dans le coma et qu'elle devait absolument se réveiller. _Allez réveille-toi Bonnie, tu peux le faire, réveille-toi, réveille-toi,_ se répéta Bonnie un nombre incalculable de fois.

_ Non, mais ça ne va pas dans ta tête, lui donner ton sang et puis quoi encore, s'injuria Meredith, tu te rends pas compte comment sont les médecins de nos jours.

_ Ben oui crétin, tu ne crois, Matt n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'il reçut un coup de la part de Damon.

_ Essais encore une fois de m'appeler comme ça et je te jure que je te tuerais, menaça Damon.

_ Damon, ce qu'ils essayent de dire c'est que les médecins vont trouver ça étrange que Bonnie de réveille miraculeusement et qu'elle ne garde aucune séquelle, dit calmement Elena en posant la main sur l'épaule de Damon, ce qui eut pour effet de le calmer directement. Puis soudain des gémissements provenant du lit les firent tous se retourner au même moment, provoquant de même un embouteillage au lit de Bonnie. Chacun, voulant être le premier à voir Bonnie se réveiller et ce pour diverse raison. Matt et Meredith voulaient voir si elle allait bien, Elena voulait lui demander les raison pour lesquels Bonnie avait écrit ces choses dans son journal intime, car en effet, celle-ci avait jeté un œil dans le journal intime de son ami se trouvant encore ouvert sur son lit alors qu'elle était partit lui chercher des vêtements de rechange. Quand à Damon, celui-ci avait plutôt une envies de meurtre vis-à-vis de Bonnie._ Grimper sur un lavabo, mais quelle idée. Quel petite idiote,_ avait-il pensé en entendant l'information de la bouche de Stefan. Et Stefan, lui, s'était contenté de resté à l' écart ne voulant pas effrayer Bonnie à son réveille, ce qui n'avait s'en doute pas effleuré l'esprit de ses amis. Bonnie ouvrit enfin les yeux et cela non sans difficulté et fut accueilli par les bras de Meredith et d'Elena qui étaient entré collision, en voulant être la première à la prendre dans ses bras.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alors, je tiens d'abord vous remercier pour vos commentaires et j'espère aussi que ce chapitre vous plaira autant qu'à moi.**

**Chapitre 2**

Bonnie était maintenant étouffée sous les bras de ses amis, essayant tant bien que mal de leur faire savoir qu'elle manquait d'oxygène, mais en fût incapable. Elle se sentait tout de même aimé et à cet instant, elle savait que toute l'attention des personnes présente était pour elle. Elle croisa derrière Elena et Meredith, le regard de Matt, voyant bien que son ami voulait prendre part à ce câlin collectif mais qu'il s'était résigné à laisser ce moment entre fille ne voulant pas être de trop. Soudain, Bonnie senti une douleur vive au niveau de son abdomen, celui-ci étant sous les bras solide de Meredith, cette dernière ne se souvenant pas que bonnie s'était fracturée quelques côtes en recevant le placard sur elle après sa chute.

_ Les filles, j'ai mal, vous me fait mal, marmonna bonnie avec quelques larmes au coin des yeux. Ses amis s'écartèrent un minimum pour permettre à celle-ci de reprendre son souffle tout en s'excusant de leur maladresse. Puis ils discutèrent pendant un long moment, seul Damon n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, il s'était contenté de rester au fond de la salle à observer son petit oiseau rire avec les autres. Matt et Stefan avaient enfin pu prendre bonnie dans leur bras essayant de ne pas lui faire mal, Damon s'était contenté de lui faire un clin d'œil ce qui eut pour effet de la faire rougir terriblement, pour ne pas le montré, elle enfoui son visage sous les draps. Soudain une voix familière la fit sortir de sa gêne. Ses rougeurs aux joues ayant laissé place à un grand sourire.

_ Bonnie, s'écria sa mère en arrivant en trombe dans la salle pour la serrer dans ses bras, mon cœur, ça va tu n'as rien, tu veux que j'appelle le médecin ?

_ Non, maman, je vais très bien, pas la peine de le déranger, lui répondit Bonnie.

_ Tu rigole, tu es resté inconsciente pendant plusieurs heures, imagine un peu ce qui se serait passé si on ne t'avait pas trouvé à temps tu ne serais pas ici pour me dire que tout va bien alors que c'est tout le contraire, répliqua Madame Mccullough, je vais chercher le médecin, il est avec ton père. Je veux être sûr que tu n'as rien et pas la peine de discuter. Puis, elle se retourna sur ses amis, elle leur sourit puis son regard se figea sur Damon. _Bonnie ne m'avait pas dit qu'elle avait des amis aussi SEXY, je crois que je vais avoir une petite discussion avec elle, pour qu'elle me parle un peu plus de ce canon._Puis elle sorti de la pièce, non sans jeté un dernier petit regard à Damon_._

_ On peut dire que c'était une entré remarqué, dit soudainement Damon après un très long silence, maintenant je sais de qui Bonnie tient son caractère. En tout cas, elle a beaucoup de goût, conclut-il. Celui-ci ayant entendu toute les pensés de la mère de Bonnie et ayant retenu les mots sexy et canon, ce qui selon lui le qualifié très bien.

_ Quoi… OH non, tu as écouté les pensées de madame Mccullough, s'exclama Meredith.

_ Ben quoi, quand une charmante femme, me trouve sexy, je me sens obligé d'acquiescé, répliqua Damon avec le sourire.

_ Oh maman…., marmonna Bonnie en enfonçant sa tête dans son oreiller.

_ Elle ne c'était certainement pas remise de ses émotions, pour qu'elle dise de pareille connerie, dit Matt.

_ Ne le prends pas comme çà Mutt, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tout le monde me remarque, je n'y peux rien si même les femmes d'âges mûre me désire, dit Damon, mais faut tout de même avouer qu'elle est plutôt pas mal cette Madame Mcc... Il s'arrêta soudainement s'entend derrière lui une présence menaçante et les regards plus qu'effrayaient d'Elena et des autres. Quand il se retourna, il se trouva nez à nez avec un homme d'une taille imposante, doté d'une musculature bien dessiné derrière une chemise blanche, qui ferait presque passer Damon pour un novice en ce qui concerne . Le regard que cet homme portait sur Damon était relativement calme, bien trop calme au goût de Damon. Damon regarda derrière celui-ci pour voir la mère de Bonnie essayer de ses frayer un passage pour aller vers Bonnie, étant bloqué par cet homme.

_ Je suis heureux que mon épouse soit à votre goût jeune homme, dit le père de Bonnie.

_Alors, cet homme est le père de Bonnie, _pensa Damon_, qui aurait cru que mon petit oiseau pouvait avoir un père tel que lui. Bonnie est le portrait craché de sa mère je me demande ce qu'elle peut bien tenir de son père, mais une chose est sûre, son père ne va certainement pas avoir envi que je sois trop près de mon oiseau maintenant qu'il m'a entendu parler de sa femme. Je peux toujours lui faire un de mes légendaire sourire en espérant qu'il oubli tous. _Bonjours, Mr Mccullough, je suis Damon, Bonnie à certainement du vous parler de moi, dit Damon avec un grand sourire essayant de la jouer cool, tout en lui tendant la main.

_Damon ? Damon comment ? Demanda le père de Bonnie avec désinvolture.

_ Salvatore, répondit-il.

_ Mis à part un certain Stefan, je dois avouer que je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un certain Damon Salvatore de la bouche de ma fille, dit-il, le seul garçon dont elle me parle souvent c'est Matt. Maintenant si vous permettez Mr Salvatore, j'aimerais rejoindre ma fille, alors reculez pour que je puisse passer. Damon se déplaça sur le côté, quand Mr Mccullough s'arrêta un instant.

_ Je vous entends encore une seule fois parler de ma femme comme cela ou de ma fille, je vous briserez, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Damon avant de s'éloigner. Damon resta bouche bée, mis à part Meredith, cet humain devait être le premier à lui faire ressentir un minimum de peur. Il se retourna pour voir cet homme effrayant changer du tout au tout, passant d'un animal féroce à un père doux et attentionné envers sa fille.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure maintenant que Bonnie s'était réveillée, celle-ci ne semblait avoir gardé aucune séquelle de sa chute. Sa famille et ses amis étaient tous très heureux et soulagés de voir la jeune fille reprendre du poil de la bête. Après plusieurs conversations peu joyeuse tel que la mort des parents d'Elena ou encore la disparition il y a quelques jours d'une jeune fille retrouver hier au bord de la route dont la mort n'a pas encore était révélé au public Madame Mccullough eu soudainement envi de réchauffer l'atmosphère.

_ Vous auriez entendu John quand je l'ai appelé à son travail pour lui dire l'accident de Bonnie, s'exclama Madame Mccullough, vous n'en n'auriez pas cru vos oreilles. Vous voulez que je vous dise ce qu'il a dit ?

_ Oui, répondirent tous en chœur, mis à part John qui suppliait sa femme de ne pas lui faire subir une telle torture et Damon qui n'y prêtait aucune attention.

Alors qu'elle commençait à raconter son histoire, Elena s'excusa un instant et alla se chercher un café, elle pouvait entendre le rire de ses amis provenir de la chambre tant elle s'en éloigné. Alors qu'elle était a mis chemin du distributeur de café, elle ne s'aperçut pas que Damon l'avait suivi. Il l'attrapa par le bras et l'emmena dans l'une des chambres inoccupée de l'hôpital en refermant la porte derrière lui, n'offrant aucune échappatoire à Elena. Il s'approcha d'elle et la coinça entre le mur derrière elle et son corps. Il passa sa main sur sa joue et l'embrassa avec fougue, Elena ne le repoussa pas et lui rendit son baiser.

_ C'est mal, murmura-t-elle entre deux baisers, nous ne devrions pas… j'aime Stefan et tu le sais.

_ Oui, mais tu m'aime aussi, lui répondit-t-il, et moi je peux te faire connaitre du plaisir que Stefan ne pourrais jamais t'offrir et tu en a une un avant-goût la nuit dernière. Elena le repoussa violement et s'éloigna de lui avant de se retourner.

_ Cette nuit-là était une erreur, déclara-t-elle.

_ Ah oui ! Et la nuit d'avant et celle d'encore avant. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda-t-il avec le sourire.

_ J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreur, répondit Elena, mais ça ne change rien. Ne me demande pas de choisir entre Stefan et toi parce que tu sais ma réponse.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin d'être officiellement avec toi, du moins jusqu'à ce que tu largue de saint de Stefan, pour un vrai homme comme moi, déclara-t-il, pour l'instant je veux simplement que tu regardes la vérité en face et que tu te rendes compte que tu m'aime.

_ Damon…, marmonna-t-elle, ne rends pas les choses plus difficile qu'elles ne le sont déjà.

_ Il n'y a rien de difficile d'avouer ses sentiments, mon ange, s'exclama Damon en s'approchant d'elle, moi je te le fait savoir tous les jours, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Elena frissonna et se laissa envahir par l'excitation du moment. Le danger constant d'être auprès de Damon ne fit qu'amplifier son désir de changement et elle oublia à cet instant l'existence même Stefan, voulant juste être dans les bras de son Damon et ne penser plus à rien ni à personne . Elle s'approcha de lui, posa sa main sur sa joue et l'embrassa langoureusement pendant plusieurs minutes avant de reprendre son souffle et de tirer son portable de sa poche, ce qui surpris Damon.

_ Je…Je vais envoyer un message à Stefan pour lui dire que je m'en vais chercher ma sœur sur la demande de ma tante et que tu as accepté de m'y emmener, l'informa Elena, comme ça on pourra passer un peu de temps ensemble. C'est juste un petit mensonge, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle en commençant d'écrire le message, tout en espérant que Stefan ne trouverait pas ça trop suspect.

_ Oui, un petit mensonge qui me plaît grandement, dit Damon avant de lui donner de petits baisers dans le cou d'Elena. Celle-ci essayant tant bien que mal à écrire un message à Stefan sans céder à la tentation de sauter littéralement sur Damon, bien qu'en ce moment une partie d'elle-même se détestée pour ce qu'elle faisait à Stefan. Même si pour Elena tout ceci était une évidence. Elle savait que Stefan était l'homme de sa vie, mais elle ne pouvait pas imaginer une vie sans Damon, sans les plaisir que celui-ci pouvait lui procurer. Elle ne pouvait plus ignorer son attirance pour lui et elle ne voulait plus être séparée de lui, pas une seconde fois. Elle éteignit son portable pour ne pas être dérangeait et le suivit. Damon ouvrit la porte de la chambre en vérifiant que la voie était libre et emmena Elena avec lui, sans savoir pour l'instant où ils allaient. La seule importance à ses yeux était qu'Elena était avec lui et que son frère ne serait pas là à tout gâcher. Ils quittèrent donc l'hôpital très rapidement avant s'envoler dans la voiture de Damon.

Alors que la conversation dans la chambre de Bonnie continuait sur divers sujet, Stefan reçut un message il s'excusa et sortie de la chambre. Il ouvrit le message et vit que l'expéditeur n'était autre qu'Elena. Il regarda surpris son portable avant de lire. _Je suis désolé mon amour, mais tante Judith vient de m'appeler pour me dire d'aller chercher Margaret à l'école la pauvre s'est fait mal en tombant et ma tante ne peut pas aller la chercher et comme j'ai croisé Damon, il s'est proposé de m'y conduire. On ne retrouve chez Madame Flowers et surtout n'oublie pas que je t'aime et que je pense à toi. _Après avoir lu le message, Stefan ne savait plus quoi penser. _Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'est pas venue me chercher, je l'aurais accompagné, se demanda Stefan. _Les rires de ses amis, le fit sortir de ses pensées et il se dirigea dans la chambre.

_ Alors rien d'important j'espère, Demanda la mère de Bonnie, parce que vu la tête que vous faite, jeune homme, ce message ne devait pas être très joyeux. Si vous voulez en parler, je suis là, je ne dirais rien à personne. Je suis très doué pour garder les secrets.

_ Maman, laisse le tranquille, s'exclama Marie qui était arrivé quelques minutes auparavant, sa vie privée ne te regarde pas. Et puis déjà tu es nul pour ce genre de chose, tu ne sais rien garder pour toi, tu dis tous à papa.

_ Excuse-moi, mais je me rappelle absolument pas avoir révélait quelque chose à ton père te concernant, répliqua sa mère.

_ Ah oui, tu ne te souviens pas quand j'étais en première année de lycée et que j'ai eu la bêtise de te dire que j'étais amoureuse d'un garçon de ma classe, dit Marie, et que le lendemain se même garçon m'évitait comme la peste.

_ C'est quoi cette histoire ? Demanda Bonnie en regardant son père, celui-ci faisant mine de ne pas être concerné.

_ Attends tu vas comprendre, s'exclama sa sœur ainé, donc quand j'ai remarqué son changement de comportement avec moi, je l'ai tout de suite dit à maman. Marie raconta ce jours fatidique où elle a compris que plus jamais on ne la reprendra a raconter la moindre chose du point de vu privé à sa mère.

_**Flash-back**_

_Marie rentra en pleurs chez elle et accourra dans les bras de sa mère._

__ Il me déteste, maman, dit Marie entre deux sanglots, il ne me regarde même plus._

__ Qui ça, ma chérie ? Demanda sa mère._

__ Le garçon dont je t'ai parlé, tu sais celui sur qui j'ai craqué en cours de chimie, répondit-elle en essuyant ses larmes._

__ Oh, ce garçon ! Vas y raconte-moi, dit sa mère en emmenant sa fille dans le salon pour la faire savoir sur le canapé._

__ Donc, ce matin je suis allé le voir et je lui ai fait un petit sourire comme tous les jours mais aujourd'hui, il m'a ignoré et a continué son chemin, raconta-t-elle, j'ai cru qu'il était tous simplement de mauvaise humeur alors je n'y ai pas prêté attention. Et enfin, le cours de chimie est arrivé alors je me suis assise à côté de lui comme à chaque fois mais j'ai vite remarqué qu'il prenait ses distances avec moi pendant toute l'heure. Alors à la fin du cours, je suis allé le voir pour lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas avec moi. Et tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit ?_

__Dis-moi, l'encouragea sa mère en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille._

__ Il a dit…_

_**Fin du flash-back**_

_ Oh non il a vraiment dit ça, demandèrent Matt et Meredith en chœur. Alors que Bonnie et Stefan étaient restés muet encore choqué de ce qu'avait dit le premier coup de cœur de Marie.

_ Si, il m'a clairement dit qu'il préfèrerait mourir que d'avoir une quelconque relation avec moi. Qu'une fille dans mon genre devrait se contenté des bars et des trottoirs pour trouver l'amour, continua-t-elle, mais le plus dure c'est quand tous ses copains son venu près de nous et ont commencé à me traiter de trainé.

_ Mais comment tout ça est arrivé ? Demanda Stefan, qui voulait savoir la fin de l'histoire comme tous ses amis.

_ Donc…, Marie s'arrêta un instant voyant son père essayé de s'éclipser de la pièce, Papa, tu restes ici, cette partie te concerne donc tu poses tes fesses sur une chaise et tu ne bouges pas, merci. Marie se retourna vers les autres et continua.

_ Alors, voilà comment j'ai compris ce qui c'était réellement passé.

_**Flash-back**_

_Le soir venu Marie s'était enfin remise de ses émotions et parler avec sa mère lui avait vraiment était bénéfique. Marie sortis de sa chambre et alla dans celle de sa sœur Bonnie. Quand elle entre, elle vit celle-ci faire ses devoirs allongé sur son lit. Elle portait un pyjama rose en coton et s'était coiffée en faisant deux couettes. Marie entra dans la chambre et Bonnie releva la tête de ses livres pour faire face à sa sœur._

__Pourquoi je t'ai entendu pleurer aujourd'hui, demande Bonnie._

__ Oh pour rien, quand tu seras grande tu connaitra ça, lui répondit Marie. Elle regarda Bonnie qui semblé ne pas avoir encore compris de quoi elle parlée. Ce que je veux dire c'est que un jour, tu tomberas folle amoureuse d'un garçon et que celui-ci te brisera ton cœur, il crachera dessus, il le piétinera, en fera de la bouillis, Marie s'arrêta voyant l'effet que ses mots avait sur Bonnie. Celle-ci avait les yeux exorbités et avait lâché son stylo en entendant tous ce que Marie avait dit._

__Les garçons sont tous comme ça, demanda Bonnie encore sous le choc ?_

__ Non, il faut simplement trouver le bon, dit Marie, et puis je suis sûr que toi tu trouveras un garçon gentil, doux et attentionné._

__ Tu crois, questionna Bonnie._

__ J'en suis certaine. Allez maintenant fait tes devoirs, s'exclama Marie, et n'oublie pas qu'Elena et Meredith arrivent dans une heure alors dépêche-toi de finir pour aider maman a préparé leurs lits. Bonnie acquiesça et se remit dans ses devoirs et Marie sortie de la chambre. Bonnie se dirigea vers l'escalier et alors qu'elle descendait, elle entendit une conversation de ses parents et décida d'écouté. Car en effet, la curiosité des Mccullough était génétique._

__Comment tu as pu faire ça à notre fille, dit Claire Mccullough._

__ Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fait de mal, répondit son mari, j'ai simplement voulu protéger Marie. A cette annonce, Marie se dit qu'elle avait bien fait de resté à écouter._

__ Tu sais dans quel état elle est rentré aujourd'hui, s'exclama sa mère, elle était en larme John._

__ C'est simple, demain j'irais simplement tuer ces petits morveux qui se sont moque d'elle, répondit son époux._

__Ah oui, tu comptes aller frapper tous les garçons de son lycée toi, demanda claire en levant un sourcil, tu ne comprends donc pas que tout ça c'est ta faute. Marie écouta plus attentivement ce qui allait suivre, sachant intérieurement que tous ce qui allait être dit, était lié à ce qui s'était passé à son lycée._

__J'ai simplement étais voir ce mec pour lui dire… pour lui dire de bien prendre des précautions et de surtout de ne pas aller dans une de ses hôtels miteux ou Marie aurait pu attraper une maladie qu'on se transmet quand on fait… enfin tu vois de quoi je parles je ne vais pas te faire un dessin, s'exclama Monsieur Mccullough. Marie était bouche bée, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Toute cette histoire était à cause de son père qui était allé parler de sexe avec un mec dont elle n'avait jamais pu aligner trois mots sans bégayait. C'est pour ça que tous le lycée me prend pour une…pour une prostitué._

__ Je n'aurais s'en doute jamais dû t'en parler, dit calmement sa mère tout en tournant le dos à son mari. Et moi je n'aurais jamais dû en parler à toi, maman, marmonna Marie, en se sauvant dans sa chambre._

_**Fin du flash-back**_

_ Je n'arrive pas à y croire, dit Bonnie en regardant son père, tu as réellement fait ça ?

_J'avais des circonstances atténuante, répondit son père en regardant son épouse qui était rouge de honte.

_ Oh non, tu n'en a aucune, répliqua Marie. Puis elle attira l'attention de Stefan en lui faisant signe. La moral de cette histoire est qu'il ne faut jamais je dis bien jamais dire le moindre secret à ma mère.

_ J'en prends note, répondit Stefan. Il y eu un long silence avant que celui-ci ne soit rompu par le rire de Bonnie qui c'était jusqu'à retenu et elle fut très vite imité par le reste des personnes présente.

Stefan avait réussi à ne pas penser à Elena mais quand le moment des visites fut terminé et que tout le monde devait partir, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Elena lui avait vraiment dit la vérité. Ils dirent tous au revoir à Bonnie et rentrèrent chez eux, promettant à celle-ci qu'ils seraient de retour demain matin. Seul Marie était resté à l'hôpital, mais dût retourner travailler avec les patients, celle-ci travaillant se soir comme infirmière de nuit. Bonnie se retrouva donc la seul dans la chambre à regarder la télévision. Elle repensa à l'histoire de sa sœur et surtout à leur conversation qu'elles avaient eu. Quand Marie lui avait dit qu'un jour elle rencontrera un garçon dont elle tombera amoureuse et que celui-ci se contenterait de lui briser le cœur. A ce moment Bonnie ne put ne pas penser que Marie avait eu raison à cette époque, elle avait réellement rencontré ce garçon et celui-ci n'était autre que Damon Salvatore.

Mais elle se demanda aussi où était passé Elena, elle n'avait prévenu personne et s'était éclipsé sans même en dire un seul mot à Stefan. Soudain elle se souvenu du message que Stefan avait reçu et le regard qu'il avait eu après l'avoir lu. Elle se douta alors que ce message était certainement d'Elena. Et elle savait aussi que l'absence de Damon à ce moment-là n'était pas une coïncidence, elle savait au plus profond d'elle-même que Damon et Elena avaient quitté l'hôpital ensemble. Bonnie ne voulut pas trop y penser et décida de tourner la page sur Damon. Sur ses dernières pensées elle ferma les yeux et s'endormis très rapidement.

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis.**

**Et merci encore de lire ma ****fanfiction****.**

**Ps : désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires et j'espère que vous allez aimer la suite.**

**Sabrina-Salvatore****, j'ai beaucoup aimé ton commentaire et ça ne me dérange absolument pas qu'il soit long au contraire, mais je ne compte pas tuer Elena… enfin ne n'y pense pas pour l'instant.**

**Sila et Malou****, l'idée d'une nouvelle copine pour Stefan et très intéressante, j'y ai longuement réfléchi et je me suis décidé à lui donner une fille douce, gentil, drôle mais avec beaucoup de caractère, mauvais ou non…Elle ne va pas beaucoup aimer Elena, je peux vous l'assurer.**

**Miscandyx****, merci pour ton commentaire, tes derniers mots mon fait plaisir et puis pour répondre peut-être que le mystérieux vampire sera Kol.**

**PS : moi aussi je déteste Elena.**

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 3**

Stefan se trouva au volant de sa voiture se remémorant les évènements de la journée, l'accident de Bonnie, la rencontre de ses parents et la soudaine absence d'Elena. Il aimait Elena d'un amour passionnel et inconditionnel, mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se poser des questions sur l'amour de sa belle. _Est-ce qu'elle m'aime vraiment, _se dit-il à lui-même,_ je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je sais qu'elle m'aime, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir des doutes sur sa relation avec Damon. Je suis persuadé qu'elle a des sentiments forts pour lui et qu'elle l'a déjà embrassé, mais son amour pour lui n'aurait jamais été plus loin qu'un simple baiser, n'est-ce pas,_ se demanda-t-il alors qu'il venait tout juste d'arriver devant le manoir.

Il sortit de son cabriolet et avança dans l'allée, celle-ci était longé par de magnifiques fleurs planté par Madame Flowers, qui en prenait grand soin. Stefan avait même noté qu'un jour il l'avait remarqué parler avec ses fleur. Sur le cou, il avait cru qu'elle avait perdu une bonne fois pour toute la tête, mais il s'est vite rendu compte que la pauvre femme devait se sentir bien seule parfois. Alors qu'il se trouvé sur la pas de la porte, il entendit les rires d'Elena et de Damon, il ne pouvait pas se retenir à cet instant d'éprouver de la jalousie envers son frère. Il ouvrit la porte et entra, il remarqua tout de suite que les rires s'étaient arrêté. Puis il vit Elena arriver vers lui avec un magnifique sourire pour ensuite se jeter dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Pendant leur baiser, Stefan perçu l'odeur de Damon sur elle ainsi qu'une couche de parfum à la lavande. _C'est pour cacher ses péchés qu'elle se parfume, _lui souffla une voix dans sa tête, _elle te ment depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant. Il te suffit d'ouvrir les yeux._ Stefan écouta cette voix et n'arrivait pas à redonner un baiser convenable à Elena, tant il était préoccupé par la sincérité de sa belle. Celle-ci s'aperçu que Stefan avait la tête ailleurs et retira de suite ses lèvres des siennes. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, ce dernier en fit de même, puis elle posa sa main sur sa joue.

_ Tu me fais la tête pour être partie plus tôt de l'hôpital, demanda-t-elle.

_ Non, je... je crois que je suis fatigué, lui répondit-il, je vais aller dans la forêt pour me trouver quelque chose à manger et je rentrerai me coucher, ne m'attends pas. Après ses paroles, il retira la main d'Elena de sa joue, lui embrassa le front, puis sortie du manoir, sans laisser la chance à Elena de dire quoi que ce soit. Damon était appuyé contre un des murs à regarder leurs retrouvailles et eu le sourire quand il vit son frère sortir. Il s'avança vers Elena, qui se trouvait dos à lui et l'enlaça par derrière. Celle-ci n'eut aucune réaction, elle se contentait de regarder la porte d'entrée par laquelle Stefan était parti.

_ Enfin seul, dit Damon pour ensuite lui planter des baisers dans le cou, il n'a pas l'air bien. Je suis sûr qu'il ne rentrera pas avant un bon moment. Pourquoi ne pas continuer dans ma chambre, ce que nous avons commencé cette après-midi à l'arrière de ma voiture. Ce sera bien plus confortable.

_ Il…il ne s'est même pas retourné, commença-t-elle, ses yeux commençants lentement à s'inonder de larmes, il est juste sortie sans me regarder et il est parti comme ça sans rien dire.

_ Oublie-le tu m'as moi, lui dit langoureusement Damon à son oreille. Mais Elena ne semblais même pas faire attention à la présence de Damon. Ce qu'il remarqua à la seconde, il la lâcha, fit quelques pas en arrière et pris de grande respiration pour tenter de se calmer. _On a passé une magnifique après-midi ensemble et à la minute où elle revoit ce saint de Stefan, elle m'oubli, pensa-t-il, je crois que moi aussi j'ai besoin de sang tout d'un coup._

_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, sanglota-telle, je ne comprends pas ce qui lui prend. Elena se retourna pour regarder Damon et lui demander des réponses. Ce dernier était derrière elle les bras croisé sur sa poitrine. Damon la regarda et vit de suite ses yeux rempli de larmes. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la détester à ce moment. _Elle s'amuse avec toi, celui qu'elle aime c'est Stefan, _lui dit une voix intérieure. Damon ne voulait pas rester une minute de plus.

_ Moi aussi, je sors, s'exclama-t-il en commençant à marcher vers la porte. Mais fût stoppé par Elena, cette dernière l'ayant arrêté en attrapant son bras.

_Pourquoi, pourquoi tu t'en vas toi aussi, demanda-t-elle en resserrant son emprise sur son bras.

_ J'ai faim, comme mon frère vois-tu, lui répondit Damon en retirant la main d'Elena, alors je m'en vais.

_ Si tu t'en vas maintenant, plus jamais tu ne reposas la main sur moi, s'écria-t-elle.

_ C'est ce qu'elles disent toutes et après elles reviennent en courant tu sais Elena tu n'es pas différente des autres, s'exclama-t-il avant de se transformer en corbeau et de s'élancer dans le ciel, laissant ainsi Elena seul au manoir_. Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange je serais bientôt de retour, pensa-t-il, et j'espère pour toi qu'à ce moment tu seras plus ouverte pour moi._

Elena se laissa tomber sur le sol et éclata en sanglot. En l'espace de quelques minutes ses deux amours l'avaient abandonné_. Pour ça arrive à moi, _se demanda-t-elle_, c'est tellement injuste. _Après plusieurs minutes à être rester sur le sol à pleurer pour son sort elle se releva. _Ils reviendront, je le sais, ils m'aiment, _pensa-t-elle_, je vais les appeler et ils ont intérêt à me répondre._ Elle se dirigea dans la cuisine attrapa son sac à main et en sortis son téléphone, pour appeler les deux frères.

Stefan se trouvait au beau milieu de la forêt, avec un lapin mort dans ses mains presque totalement vidé de son sang. Il lâcha l'animal et s'assit par terre contre un immense chêne. _Je l'aime tellement, se dit-il, je ne suis rien sans elle mais je suis sûr que même si je n'étais plus là, elle, elle arriverait à le surmonter avec Damon. Mais si Damon veut l'avoir, il faudra d'abord qu'il me tue parce que je ne compte pas le laissé me la prendre._ Stefan se leva déterminer à garder Elena pour lui seul et voulu repartir vers le manoir, mais ne put s'empêcher de repenser à l'odeur de Damon sur elle. Se dire qu'il devra dormir, cette nuit à ses coté, avec l'odeur de Damon ne révulsa. Il décida donc de rester cette nuit à la belle étoile et de revenir le lendemain. Alors qu'il se remit à terre son téléphone sonna dans la poche de son pantalon, il le sortie et vit que c'était Elena sui essayait de le joindre. Il n'y prêta pas attention et remit son téléphone dans sa poche. Il ne voulait pas entendre ses mensonges ce soir, il voulait juste rester là, seul, à contempler la lune, qui n'était pas tout à fait pleine.

Bonnie ne parvenait pas à rester endormie bien longtemps, elle n'arrêtait pas de se réveiller. Elle avait le gorge sèche et voulu se servir à boire mais le verre d'eau sur la table de nuit à côté d'elle était vide, elle décida donc d'aller se servir au distributeur de l'hôpital. Elle déambulait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital et aperçut le distributeur. Alors qu'elle buvait, une sonnerie de portable qu'elle connaissait bien retenti dans l'hôpital. Elle savait alors que Damon se trouvait ici, mais la grande question était pourquoi. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, rester sur place et attendre, retourner dans sa chambre et faire mine de dormir ou aller directement à la source du problème, Damon. Elle n'arrivait pas à se mettre d'accord, mais après quelques temps de réflexion intérieur, elle nota quelque chose d'étrange. En effet cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'elle entendait la sonnerie et Damon de semblait pas décrocher son téléphone. Elle décida donc d'aller jeter un coup d'œil pour voir de quoi il retourné. Alors qu'elle avançait, elle s'aperçût que le bruit du portable provenait d'une des chambres. Elle décida donc d'y entrer. Alors qu'elle entrait la sonnerie s'arrêta, elle décida donc de chercher le portable sans l'aide sonore qui allait avec. Elle se mit à quatre pattes, non sans souffrir de ses nombreuses fractures ainsi que de ses cotes cassés, qui étaient serrés sous une énorme couche de bandage. Elle commença donc son exploration de la chambre, en essayant d'éviter les nombreux obstacles devant elle, des chaises, le lit. Elle finit par se retrouver sous le lit et alors qu'elle mettait sa main devant elle pour savoir si la voie était libre, la pièce étant dans une total obscurité, Bonnie s'étant dit que les recherche ne serai que plus drôle dans le noir, elle finit par attraper quelque chose. Elle s'aperçut au touché, que l'objet en question était une boite, elle plissa les yeux pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait et se souvenu qu'elle avait elle aussi son portable sur elle. Elle le sortir pour éclairer la boite et lut.

_Une sensation à fleur de peau pour ce préservatif ultra-fin, Durex ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de le jeter à l'autre bout de la pièce. Oh mon dieu, c'est écœurant et dans un hôpital en plus de ça, marmonna Bonnie, quel genre de personne peut penser faire ça dans un hôpital… _Suis-je bête, marie me parles constamment de ses nombreux amants qu'elle a ici, je suis prête a parié que ça lui appartient, _se dit Bonnie avant de sortir de sous le lit et d'aller enfin de compte ouvrir la lumière non sans se cogner le pied contre une des chaises. Elle alluma la lumière et se frotta les yeux, la lumière l'ayant aveuglé un court instant. Puis elle se retourna pour faire face à la chambre.

_ Bon, tu peux te cacher, s'écria-t-elle sous un ton malicieux, mais moi, Bonnie Mccullough, je jure de te trouver et de te forcer à me donner tous les petits secrets de Damon.

Sur ce, elle commença son investigation et repéra tout de suite l'objet tant désiré. Elle le ramassa et s'installa sur le lit. Alors qu'elle l'ouvra elle remarque que tous les appels manqués provenaient d'Elena. _Quoi, une dispute d'amoureux, _se dit-elle,_ bon par où vais-je commencer… pourquoi pas par les messages, ce qui en toute franchise était ce pourquoi j'avais tant cherché ce portable._ Elle ouvrit sa boite de réception et commença à lire.

_ Hier à 15h37, de miss gros nibard… Je rêve, Damon ne pourrais pas choisir d'autre identifiant pour ses conquêtes, marmonna-t-elle puis reprit sa lecture, Hier soir à était la plus belle nuit que j'ai jamais passé, merci encore et j'espère qu'on pourra remettre ça. Bonnie sourit au message et s'aperçu que Damon n'avait toujours pas répondu, elle ne put s'empêcher d'y répondre à sa place.

_ Pour ma part, je me suis tellement ennuyé que la seul raison pour laquelle je te réponds, c'est pour de dire que je t'efface de mes contacts, dit-elle en même temps qu'elle écrivait, pas La peine d'essayer de me recontacter, car à la seconde ou j'aurais envoyé ce message, je t'aurais totalement oublié, et envoyer.

Après avoir envoyé le message, bonnie continua la lecture des messages et fut surprise de constater que les plupart venaient d'Elena. Elle commença donc à les lire un par un.

_ Il y a trois jours : Je ne sais plus quoi pensé Damon, je pense que je t'aime mais cet amour est impossible, il y a Stefan et je l'aime tellement. Il y a Deux jours : Cette nuit avec toi n'aurais jamais du arrivé, bonnie se stoppa net dans sa lecture. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle lisait, Elena avait trompé Stefan avec Damon. _Qu'elle petite…petite…Ah, je n'ai aucun mot pour la décrire_, pensa Bonnie, mais elle décida de continuer sa lecture. Hier à 13h48 : Je pense vraiment que nous devrions arrêter, mais c'est trop dure, je vous aime tellement tous les deux. Hier à 17h35: Viens chez moi. Stefan est sorti et j'ai tellement envie de toi en ce moment. _Qu'elle garce, comment peut-elle jouer avec les deux Salvatore à la fois, _pensa Bonnie puis elle continua.

_hier à 20h08, Damon je crois que Bonnie à des soupçons, quand sa mère m'a demandé d'aller lui chercher des vêtements pour qu'elle puisse se changer à l'hôpital, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lire son journal intime ! S'écria-t-elle, cette folle a lu mon journal, dite moi que je rêve pour qui elle se prend. Bonnie pris de grosse respiration pour se calmer, elle n'en revenait pas._ Comment peut-elle ? En plus, c'est elle qui m'a dit que les journaux intimes était de ce fait privé, se dit-elle, et elle ose lire le miens. Elle va me le payer._ Elle réussit enfin à reprend son calme et continua sa lecture. Je suis sûr qu'elle sait pour nous deux, du moins, toi et moi savons qu'elle a raison. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, imagine que quand elle se réveillera elle aille raconter tout à Stefan. Il sera anéanti. _Pas bête l'idée, j'espère que Stefan ouvrira enfin les yeux sur toi, se dit Bonnie._

Soudain Bonnie entendit du bruit, elle se dépêcha d'éteindre le portable de Damon, au risque que celui-ci se remette à sonner, le mit dans la poche de son pyjama, puis se dirigea sur la pointe des pieds vers la porte de la chambre.

Elle ouvrit la porte regarda de droite à gauche et avança lentement essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Alors qu'elle avancé vers sa chambre, elle se senti observé. Elle regarda autour d'elle mais ne vit rien d'alarmant. Tout d'un coup un énorme bruit se fit entendre dans le Local des infirmières qui se trouvait devant elle. Poussé pas son immense curiosité elle s'avança, ouvrit la porte et passa sa tête. Elle fut apeurée de voir une immense flaque de sang sur le sol. Sa première réaction fut de courir les jambes à son cou jusqu'à sa chambre mais elle voulut à cet instant se montrait brave._ Si Meredith, Elena ou les autres avaient été à ma place, ils n'auraient pas hésité une seconde à entrer dans cette pièce, pensa-t-elle, allez bonnie, entre. Tu peux le faire._

Elle entra dans la salle et constata que la flaque provenait d'une de ses poches de sang qu'on donne au patient qui en ont perdu beaucoup et dont Damon se sert quand il n'a pas le courage ou l'envi de chasser. Celle-ci était étalée sur le sol, la moitié de son contenu s'était déversée par terre. Il y en avait de nombreuse autre totalement vide sur le côté. Bonnie ressenti un violent frisson dans tous le corps. _Oh mon dieu, il y a un nouveau vampire, gémit-elle intérieurement, il y a tout de même un point positif, comme ça je sais qu'il se nourri de poches de sang et d'innocente victime …Pour l'instant. Attendez une minute, le bruit que j'ai entendu provenez d'ici compte tenu du fait qu'une des étagères se retrouve par terre. Ça veut dire qu'il était là, il y a encore quelques minutes. _Bonnie sortit du local ferma la porte derrière et regarda tout autour pour voir si ce mystérieux vampire était encore dans les parages. Elle commença à avancer pour aller vers sa chambre et se risqua même à l'appeler.

_ Il y a quelqu'un, demanda-t-elle, non, je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un. Montrez-vous. Et à la seconde ou elle prononça ses paroles, une main dans fraicheur incomparable se posa sur sa bouche alors que l'autre la maintenait par la taille. Bonnie pouvait sentir le souffle de l'inconnu au niveau de sa nuque puis ensuite se dirigeait vers son oreille. La peur commençait peu à peu à s'emparer d'elle. _Oh, mon dieu je vais mourir, _pensa-t-elle en s'entend les larmes tomber sur ses joues. Le corps de Bonnie était en train de trembler de partout, si cet individu ne l'avait pas maintenu, elle serait certainement tombée sur le sol. Soudain la voix du mystérieux individu se fit finalement entendre.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, ma belle, je ne vais pas te tuer, lui dit-il. Bonnie nota qu'il était doté d'une voix étonnamment sensuelle. Elle tremble d'avantage quand elle senti qu'il commençait à frotter sa main contre ses hanches. Si j'enlève ma main de ta bouche tu me promets de ne pas crier, demanda-t-il. Bonnie fit signe avec sa tête qu'elle ne tenterait rien. Il retira alors sa main de sa bouche pour permettre à celle-ci de s'exprimer.

_ Qui…qui êtes-vous, demanda-t-elle en respirant brillamment tant la douceur de ses gestes commençaient à la faire frémir, elle commença même à éprouver du plaisir ce qui lui semblé a cet instant totalement incompréhensible et idiot.

_ Qui je suis, pour l'instant n'a pas d'importance, mais tu le découvriras bien assez tôt, Bonnie, lui répondit-il.

_ Vous connaissez mon nom, demanda-t-elle.

_ Je sais tout de toi, Bonnie, répliqua l'inconnu, absolument tout. Ton parfum préféré, ta jalousie envers tes deux meilleurs amis, Elena et Meredith. L'une ayant la beauté et l'autre la force, ce que tu ne penses pas avoir. Mais moi je peux te dire que tu n'as rien à leurs envier. Tu es unique Bonnie et c'est ça qui m'attire chez toi. Cela fait maintenant quelques jours que je t'observe et ton arrivé à l'hôpital a été vraiment bénéfique pour moi. Pas que je sois heureux que tu te sois blessé, mais cela m'a permit d'être plus proche de toi, de pouvoir t'observer de plus près sans être obliger de me cacher dans un arbre.

_ Alors, c'est vous le magnifique faucon, que je vois tous les soirs perché sur le chêne à côté de chez moi, demanda-t-elle sans pouvoir cacher un léger sourire.

_ Alors comme ça tu m'as remarqué, dit-il.

_ On ne voit pas très souvent des faucons de cette taille par ici, avoua Bonnie en fixant le mur devant elle.

_ Oh mais tu as l'habitude de voir des animaux plus grand que l'anormal, dit-il en rapprochant ses lèvres de l'oreille de Bonnie, de ce que je sache, il y a un corbeau d'une taille exceptionnel qui réside dans cette ville. Et je sais aussi que tu as des sentiments pour lui.

_ Je n'ai aucun sentiment pour Damon, s'exclama cette dernière.

_ Oh, donc il s'appelle Damon, murmura-t-il langoureusement, je vais faire en sorte que tu l'oubli. Puis il l'embrassa longuement dans le cou. Bonnie se surpris à le laissé faire et même à pencher sa tête sur le côté pour permettre une meilleur approche au vampire. Elle laissa un faible gémissement sortir de sa bouche. Elle ne voulait pas que cette sensation se termine.

_ Bonnie, Bonnie où es-tu, la voix de sa sœur, les firent sursauter et le vampire retira instantanément ses lèvres de son cou.

_ Je pense que je vais te laisser ma jolie, dit-il, mais ne parle à personne de notre petite discussion. Je reviendrais te voir, à bientôt. Puis il la lâcha, Bonnie se retourna à l'instant mais il n'y avait plus personne derrière elle.

_ Ah Bonnie, tu es là. Je t'ai cherché par tout, tu sais, s'exclama sa sœur en arrivant vers elle.

_ Je…je suis désolé j'avais soif alors je suis allé au distributeur, lui répondit Bonnie.

_ D'accord, allez maintenant retourne te coucher, ordonna sa sœur, et interdiction de se révéler, sinon tu auras affaire à moi.

_ Oui, madame, dit Bonnie en souriant en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Alors qu'elle entrait dans ses draps, elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'il venait d'arriver. _Oh mon dieu, un vampire est attiré par moi, Bonnie Mccullough, _se dit-elle_, je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout cela. Je devrais le dire aux autres mais une partie de moi aimerez garder sa pour moi seul, rien que pour moi. _ Elle s'étala dans son lit, ferma les yeux et essaya d'imaginer son mystérieux admirateur. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de s'endormir avec le sourire.

**J'aimerai savoir comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre, le moment entre Elena, Stefan et Damon, mais surtout la confrontation entre Bonnie et le nouvel arrivant. Alors d'après vous qui est ce mystérieux vampire et quel sont ses intentions. (Certains d'entre vous ont certainement une petite idée sur son identité). **

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires. Et merci encore pour lire ma fiction et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe. **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Je vous remercie encore pour vos commentaires et j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.**_

**Chapitre 4**

Le lendemain vers six heures du Matin, Bonnie se leva du lit et pensa sur le cou que les évènements de la veille n'étaient que le fruit de son imagination du certainement au choc causé par son accident. Elle décida donc de ne plus y penser et alors qu'elle s'avançait vers le miroir de la salle de bain de sa chambre elle remarqua un énorme suçon sur son cou. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux._ Alors je n'ai rien inventé, tout ça était réel, _se dit-elle en souriant tout en touchant son cou et frissonna en repensant à la nuit dernière. Elle se regarda un petit moment dans le miroir pour ensuite commencer sa toilette en prenant bien soin de ne pas mouiller les bandages. Après plus d'une demi-heure à se laver, elle sorti finalement de la salle de bain et fut surprise de voir Damon allongé sur le lit. Il avait les bras derrière la tête et il la fixait sans détourner une seule seconde son regard. Bonnie ne savait pas quoi penser. Mais une chose était sûr à ses yeux, elle en avait assez de Damon Salvatore et elle lui ferait savoir une bonne fois pour toute.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, demanda-t-elle froidement, tu n'es pas autorisé à être ici, les visites n'ont pas encore commencés. Si quelqu'un te vois ici, ça va mal se passer.

_ Ben quoi, mon petit pinson, pas heureuse de me voir, dit-il en faisant mine d'être blesser.

_ Non, pas vraiment, répondit-elle rapidement sans hésitation, tu n'as pas autre chose à faire. Je ne sais pas moi, comme embêter Stefan, tuer quelqu'un ou encore coucher avec Elena. Bonnie venait à peine de finir sa phrase, qu'elle se retrouva clouer au sol, avec Damon au-dessus d'elle, sa main autour de son cou.

_ Fais attention à toi, sorcière, grogna Damon en resserrant son emprise sur sa gorge.

_ Ou sinon quoi, dit Bonnie essayant de respirer les larmes aux yeux, tu vas me tuer ?

_ Pourquoi pas, répond Damon en penchant se tête vers le cou de Bonnie.

_ Ça ne risque pas de plaire à ta princesse, dit Bonnie en essayant tant bien que mal à retenir ses larmes, vos belle nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre prendrons automatiquement fin.

_ Co…comment tu l'as su pour nous, demanda-t-il en se redressant. Il était maintenant assis sur les hanches de Bonnie, la faisant grincer de douleur tellement la pression sur ses cotes était forte.

_ La table de chevet, à côté du lit, regarde dans le tiroir du haut, commença-t-elle, vas-y tu y trouveras quelque chose qui t'appartient. Damon se releva, n'offrant aucune aide à Bonnie pour que celle-ci puisse se remettre sur ses pieds. Il se dirigea vers la table de chevet, tira le tiroir, le fouilla et y trouva son téléphone. Il se retourna sur Bonnie qui avait réussi à se remettre debout.

_ Où l'as-tu trouvé ? l'interrogea Damon.

_Dans une des chambres de l'hôpital, répondit celle-ci, en essuyant ses yeux, tu te mets au personnel médical maintenant, bravo.

_ Euh, non. Ça ne te regarde absolument pas, ce que j'ai pu faire dans cette chambre, répliqua Damon.

_ Si tu le dit. Bon maintenant tu te décides à me dire ce que tu fais ici, s'exclama-t-elle en s'asseyant sur son lit.

_ Je suis venu prendre des poches de sang…

_ voler, tu es venu voler des poches de sang, l'interrompit Bonnie.

_ Tu me laisse finir, grogna Damon en se mettant à côté d'elle.

_ D'accord pas la peine de s'énerver, lui répondit Bonnie en agitant les bras devant elle.

_ Donc, comme je le disais. Je suis venu ici dans le but de VOLER des poches de sang, s'exclama le vampire, et je me suis rendu compte en allant dans le local où elles sont censées se trouver, qu'un autre vampire m'avait devancé. A cette annonce le cœur de Bonnie s'emballa, elle tenta de le calmer en posant sa main sur sa poitrine.

_ Oh…, elle ne put en dire plus.

_ C'est tout, un simple Oh, s'écria Damon, tu peux mieux faire, non.

_ Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Tu veux que je me mette à hurler peut-être, grogna cette dernière.

_ Non, tu pourrais juste avoir un minimum d'humanité et…

_ Humanité, non mais tu te fous de moi, dit Bonnie en roulant les yeux, Damon Salvatore ose me parler d'humanité. Je rêve.

_ Tu n'en as pas marre de me couper à chaque fois que je veux parler, s'exclama Damon en serrant le poing.

_OK, j'arrête, continu, marmonna Bonnie.

_ Quand j'ai dit humanité je voulais parler d'amitié, continua celui-ci, imagine que ce vampire soit venu ici pour Elena.

_ Encore ! Tu crois vraiment que tous les êtres surnaturels en ont après Elena, s'indigna Bonnie.

_ Pourquoi tu crois qu'il serait venu ici, sinon, questionna Damon en s'allongea sur le lit tout en mettant ses main derrière sa tête.

_ Je ne sais pas moi, peut-être pour vivre ici, rétorqua Bonnie, il a certainement entendu dire que c'était un véritable nid à vampire et il s'est dit pourquoi ne pas y aller.

_ Oui, ben il n'est pas le bienvenu, moi je te le dit, ajouta Damon.

_ Ah, oui est à qu'elle titre, demanda Bonnie en se mettant debout, les bras croisé sur sa poitrine.

_ Au mien, il ne peut pas y avoir deux vampires dans la même ville, déclara Damon, et Stefan ne compte pas. Un vampire qui se nourri exclusivement de sang d'animaux n'est pas considéré comme tel.

_ Ben voyons, marmonna Bonnie en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Damon se leva et la suivit. Alors qu'elle se brossait les cheveux face miroir, Damon se plaça derrière elle et mi ses mains sur les épaules de bonnie. Bonnie commença à frissonner quand elle vit grâce au miroir, Damon se pencher pour amener ses lèvres au niveau de ses oreilles.

_ Mais il y a une question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment, lui susurra-t-il a son oreille, pourquoi ton cœur s'est subitement mi à accélérer quand je t'ai parlé du vampire qui a pénétré dans l'hôpital. Bonnie resta muette, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. _Oh mon dieu. Je devrais peut-être lui dire la vérité, _se dit-elle en faisant bien attention à ce que Damon ne puisse pas entendre ses pensées, _Non, je ne dirais rien. Qu'est-ce que je peux bien lui dire…_

_ Damon, j'ai simplement étais surprise, dit-elle doucement, apprendre qu'un vampire était à l'hôpital hier soir m'a simplement surprise.

_ Surprise ? Si tu le dit, déclara-t-il en retirant ses mains tout en éloignant de quelques pas puis il reprit, tu me le dirais si tu savais quelque chose, n'est-ce pas mon petit pinson ?

_ Bien…bien sûr, pourquoi tu me demande ça tout à coup, dit-elle en se retournant pour lui faire face.

_ Je ne sais pas…j'ai l'impression que tu me cache quelque chose, répondit-il en penchant sa tête sur le côté tout en esquissant un faible sourire. _Zut, il se doute de quelque chose, trouve un truc à lui dire Bonnie, _se dit-elle. Soudain une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

___ Et bien pour te dire la vérité…, commença-t-elle.

_ Mais encore, dit Damon.

_ Disons que j'ai peut-être, je dis bien peut-être…

_ Bonnie vient en au fait, s'écria Damon qui commencé à perdre patience.

_ J'ai envoyé un message à une de tes amis, celle que tu surnomme…, s'exclama-t-elle mais elle finit sa phrase dans un faible murmure, miss gros nibard.

_Ah, s'exclama Damon ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter Bonnie, et tu lui as dit quoi ?

_ Bon en résumé je lui ai dit que tu ne voulais plus la voir, dit-elle.

_ Bon ben c'est du temps de gagné, marmonna-t-il en s'éloignant vers la chambre. _Mon petit pinson est très utile, _pensa-t-il avant de s'envoler par la fenêtre de la chambre sans un mot. Bonnie se précipita vers la fenêtre pour la verrouiller et pu enfin se calmer.

Quelques heures plus tard, tout le monde était réuni dans la chambre de Bonnie. Elena et Meredith étaient assises sur le lit avec Bonnie. Les parents de Bonnie et sa sœur discutaient avec le médecin, Damon et Stefan étaient étonnamment en train de discuter ensemble de chose et d'autre et Matt était assis sur l'une des chaises à regarder Bonnie. Chacun d'entre eux étaient plongés dans leurs pensées.

_ Donc Bonnie peut sortir aujourd'hui ? Demanda la mère de Bonnie. Ce qui n'échappa pas à l'oreille de Bonnie. _Il était temps…Peut-être que mon mystérieux inconnu viendras me voir ce soir, pensa celle-ci, puis elle senti le regard de quelqu'un sur elle Quand elle le va les yeux elle s'aperçu que ce n'était pas un mais deux personnes qui la regardé avec insistance, Damon et Stefan. _Elle se ravisa et rebaissa les yeux sur le paquet de biscuit qu'elle avait entre les mains. _Oh non, ils ont entendu mes pensées. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire maintenant…Quel nul, _se dit-elle et se risqua à regarder une nouvelle fois dans leur direction et vu que ceux-ci continué à l'observer. Damon lui esquissa un petit sourire qui voulait dire. « Toi et moi on va parler. » Puis Damon regarda son frère et attira son attention.

_ Alors comme ça mon petit pinson à un admirateur, murmura-t-il à son frère, intéressant.

_Ça ne nous regarde pas Damon, lui répondit Stefan sur le même ton.

_ Bien sûr que ça me regarde, répliqua-t-il, je ne veux pas n'importe qui autour d'elle.

_ Un jour ou l'autre ça allé arriver, lui dit Stefan, enfin regarde là. Elle a dix-huit ans, part bientôt pour l'université, elle grandit Damon… et faut tout de même avouer qu'elle s'embellie de jour en jour.

_ Oui, c'est vrai, acquiesça Damon, en même temps quand tu regardes sa mère, tu te rends vite de qui elle tient sa beauté…Sa sœur est pas mal non plus, dit Damon en les regardant mais il vit le regard de John Mccullough rivé sur lui, il avait même l'impression que des éclaire lui sortaient des yeux. Damon se retourna, mais il pouvait encore sentir son regard sur lui. _Il va certainement tenter de me tuer avant la fin de la journée… Et ça me ferais chier parce que je serais obligé de le tuer pour me défendre et Bonnie et Elena risquent de ne plus jamais ma parler, pensa-t-il, je vais juste essayer de restait la plus loin possible de lui…Ou je pourrais toujours le forcer à m'aimer. Oui, c'est une bien meilleure idée._

_ Bonnie…Bonnie, tu m'entends, s'exclama Meredith en claquant des doigts devant Bonnie.

_ Oh, oui excuse-moi, répondit celle-ci. Tu disais ?

_ Elena et moi disions que nous pourrions aller au pensionnat voir madame Flowers, dit-elle, elle s'est beaucoup inquiéter pour toi.

_ Oui bien sûr, lui répondit Bonnie en affichant un grand sourire. _Parfait, se dit Elena, je pourrais lui parler de ce qu'elle a écrit dans son journal._

_ Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu acceptes, Bonnie, s'exclama Elena en la prenant dans ses bras. Bonnie se laissa enlacer, non sans avoir une certaine envi de lui mettre son poing dans la figure. _Hypocrite, _se murmura-t-elle à elle-même. Matt se leva et se dirigea vers Bonnie, qui s'était détachée de l'emprise d'Elena.

_ Je te prendrais dans ma voiture, si tu veux, lui dit-il. Bonnie allait lui répondre lorsqu'une certaine personne prit la parole

_ Merci, Mutt, intervint Damon, je m'occupe d'elle.

_ Non, ça va aller Damon, s'écria Bonnie, Matt s'est proposé en premier.

_ J'insiste, dit Damon en s'approchant d'elle pour ensuite s'assoir entre elle et Elena. Cette action eu pour effet de refroidir Elena qui le regardé avec surprise. _Qu'est-ce qui lui prend d'un coup, _se demanda-t-elle_. Est-ce qu'il drague Bonnie._

_ Elle t'a dit, non, s'exclama Matt.

_ Mutt, tu sais très bien que les « non » ne m'arrêtent pas, lui dit-il en souriant. Puis il se retourna sur Bonnie. Alors c'est réglé, je viendrais te chercher devant chez toi, mon petit pinson.

_ Formidable, marmonna Elena.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as dit Elena, demanda Meredith.

_ Oh rien, dit-elle calmement, rien du tout. Quelques minutes plus tard, les papiers permettant la sortie de l'hôpital de Bonnie furent signés et tout le monde se dirigea vers le parking.

_ Donc on se voit plus tard, s'écria Meredith en l'enlaçant, puis en s'éloignant emportant avec elle Matt, qui ne s'était pas encore remit de sa défaite contre Damon. Elena et Stefan partirent ensemble dans un silence ahurissant et Damon, lui s'était déjà éclipsé depuis un petit moment. Alors que Bonnie et ses parents montaient dans la voiture, son père se retourna et commençait à la fixer.

_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, demanda Bonnie.

_ Qui est-ce ? s'exclama soudainement son père après un court instant de silence.

_ Qui ça, répondit Bonnie.

_ Ne joue pas avec moi tu sais très bien de qui je parle, réplique John Mccullough.

_ Ah, non, je dois avouer que je qui un peu perdu là, dit-elle sincèrement.

_ Damon, c'est qui, demanda ce dernier. Bonnie s'apprêtait à répondre quand sa mère qui était resté muette, se décida à intervenir.

_ Oh, mais laisse la tranquille, s'écria-t-elle, tu ne vois pas que tu la dérange. Et puis démarre la voiture. Son époux s'exécuta non sans souffler quelque peu d'exaspération avant de démarrer la voiture. Le trajet en voiture était étonnamment calme ce qui ne déplut pas à Bonnie loin de là. En arrivant devant chez elle, elle s'élança vers la porte d'entrée et se précipita dans sa chambre. Laissant ses valises dans la voiture et donc à son père la responsabilité de les en sortir.

Stefan et Elena étaient eux aussi arrivés à destination. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte, Stefan l'ouvrit et laissa Elena entrer la première. Après avoir rangé leur affaire Stefan se dirigea vers le canapé et s'installa, Elena ne tarda pas à faire la même chose. Elle s'assit et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son grand amour. Stefan ne semblait même pas avoir remarque l'approche d'Elena, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci se fasse entendre.

_ Donc…tu as dormi où hier, demanda celle-ci en fixant les flammes de la cheminée en face d'eux.

_ J'étais seul, si tu veux savoir, répliqua-t-il.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé, dit cette dernière en relevant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

_ Bien, à mon tour, annonça-t-il, as-tu une quelconque relation avec Damon. Pendant leur discussion ils n'avaient pas remarqué la présence de Damon qui se trouvé dans sa chambre à les écouter.

_ Quoi, s'exclama-t-elle, tu crois vraiment que je risquerai notre relation pour ton frère ? Damon souri à cette annonce. _Voilà, maintenant je ne suis plus Damon, mais simplement le frère de Stefan, se dit-il, comment elle peut dire ça. Je rêve…Si elle croit que je vais laisser passer ça_… Puis il sortit par la fenêtre, s'installa dans sa voiture et parti chercher Bonnie.

_ Elena, je…je ne sais pas, si dois te croire, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

_ Stefan, s'écria Elena en le suivant, tu sais que jamais, je ne pourrais faire ça. Stefan se retourna pour lui faire face, lui prit le visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa avant de se reculer.

_ Je t'aime Elena, dit-il, et tu le sais, mais là tout de suite j'ai juste envie de rester seul. Donc je vais sortir un moment et je reviendrais quand ils seront tous arrivé.

_ D'accord, marmonna Elena, je t'attendrais. Puis elle le regarda sortir avant de sa précipiter dans sa chambre. Elle se dirigea vers sa commode et en sortie son journal intime.

_Cher journal,_

_Les derniers mots que je t'ai écrire étaient « La vie ne peut pas être plus belle, Damon est de retour, Stefan et moi sommes plus amoureux que jamais et j'ai les meilleurs amis qui soient ». Mais maintenant je sens que tous m'échappe. Damon et moi avons une relation, qui…enfin, je ne sais même pas comment la qualifier. Stefan s'éloigne peu à peu de moi, j'ai l'impression…non, je suis certaine qu'il sait pour Damon et moi, je crois que je suis en train de le perdre et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Quoi que je décide, il aura toujours l'un des deux qui souffrira, mais si je ne fais rien, ce sera moi qui me retrouverai seul… Et Bonnie…Oh, la douce Bonnie. Je pense qu'elle commence à m'éviter. Aujourd'hui quand le l'ai prise dans mes bras, j'ai bien senti qu'elle était tendu, elle n'avait pas l'air heureuse du tout d'être enlacé par moi. J'ai pris beaucoup de mauvaise décision ces derniers temps, mais je ne pense tout de même pas être la seule fautive. Bonnie aurait pu venir me parler, Damon aurait dû arrêter de me de me draguer et Stefan aurait dû me consacrer plus de temps. Ils sont autant coupables que moi dans cette histoire…du moins, je pense._

Elle reposa son stylos, remit son journal dans la commode et décida d'aller aider Madame Flowers pour l'arrivé de ses amis.

Cela faisait maintenant une heure que Bonnie était cloitrée dans sa chambre à ranger ses affaires pour ensuite se mettre à écrire quelques lignes dans son journal.

_Cher journal,_

_Je sais, ça fait maintenant deux jours que je n'ai pas écrit, mais j'ai une très bonne excuse…Je suis tombé de mon lavabo. Je sais c'est idiot, mais je n'y peux rien si je suis bonne à rien. Enfin... Donc je vais te faire un très court résumé tous ce qui met passé en l'espace de deux jours. Pour faire simple, j'ai découvert la vrai nature d'Elena, Damon n'a absolument pas changé, il est égale à lui-même et j'ai rencontré un vampire, enfin disons plutôt que je lui ai parlé, je n'ai pas pu voir son visage. Et pour embellir tous ça, dans le mauvais sens la journée bien sûr, Damon vient me chercher chez moi, pour aller au pensionnat, ou se trouve continuellement Elena. Alors qu'il aurait pu laisser Matt le faire. Mais en toute honnêteté, je suis sûr qu'il s'est proposé parce qu'il a entendu mes pensées à l'hôpital. Comme une idiote, je lui aie permis de les écouter, je te laisse deviner à quoi je pensé, ou plutôt à qui…Oui, gagné je pensé à ce mystérieux vampire. Enfin, j'ai eu la jugeote de ne pas préciser que s'était un vampire quand j'ai pensé à lui. Donc, voilà en résumé ce qui s'est passé._

Elle referma son journal et le laissa sur son lit en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain pour se recoiffer et changer de vêtement avant l'arrivée imminente de Damon. Alors qu'elle se brossait les cheveux, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentie. _Déjà, il ne perd pas de temps celui-là, _se dit Bonnie en rangeant sa brosse,_ il s'est certainement dépêché de venir pour me faire cracher le morceau sur ce mec…Oh non, papa va surement lui ouvrir la porte et il va commencer son cinéma, de père ultra protecteur pour ces filles. Il faut que j'atteigne la porte avant lui._ Bonnie sorti de sa chambre, descendit les escaliers à toute allure et vit son père se dirigeait vers la porte. Elle accouru vers lui le poussa légèrement, son père emblait vouloir dire quelque chose mais Bonnie ne l'écouta pas. Elle ouvrit la porte et ne fût pas surprise de voir Damon devant elle avec un grand sourire, celui-ci semblait même la dévisagé de haute en bas, avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

_ Bonnie, voyons ! S'exclama-t-il en souriant, je ne suis pas comme ça. Tu me prends pour qui, pas au premier rendez-vous. Bonnie ne semblait pas comprend un mot de ce qu'il disait avant de se rendre compte que Damon regarder avec attention son maillot. _Quoi ? Il a un problème, _pensa-t-elle,_ mon style vestimentaire ne lui plait pas._ Elle baissa les yeux et ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

_Oh, non…Oh mon, mon, mon, dieu,_ bégaya-t-elle, j'ai oublié de remettre un soutient gorge en dessous de mon maillot. En plus il est transparent, _se dit-elle_._

_ Bonnie, dans ta chambre, grogna son père, et plus vite que ça. Redescend quand tu seras convenable, je m'occupe de ton invité, fait-moi confiance. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'elle se précipite à l'étage pour se revêtir, laissant son père et Damon à l'entrée. John Mccullough fit barrage de son corps imposant pour empêcher Damon de regarder à l'intérieur pour voir Bonnie gravir les escaliers. Sa femme arriva derrière lui, sourit à Damon avant de parler à son mari.

_ Bonnie à un problème, demanda-t-elle, elle courait tellement vite pour retourner à l'étage, qu'elle a failli me faire tomber. Oh ! Et bonjour jeune homme, finit-elle en regardant Damon.

_ Ce n'est rien, répondit-il ne détachant pas son regard de Damon, elle a juste eu un petit problème.

_Ah, je vois, dit son épouse, alors…tu ne comptes pas le laisser rentrer ?

_ Non, répliqua-t-il rapidement, il est très bien dehors. Ce petit commentaire fit sourire Damon. _S'il savait que je peux rentrer chez comme bon me semble, depuis que Bonnie m'a invité, _pensa-t-il.

_ Excusez le, dit la mère de Bonnie, il n'est pas très sociable avec les garçons.

_ Oui je vois ça, dit Damon. John le regarda avant de hausser le ton.

_ Ecoute moi bien toi. J'en ai vu beaucoup des comme toi, s'écria-t-il.

_ Oh non, j'en doute réplique Damon.

_ Fait quoique ce soit à mon bébé et je jure que…

_ Je suis prête s'écria Bonnie en interrompant son père, on peut y aller Damon.

_Bonnie ! S'exclama son père, tu viens de me couper dans mes menaces.

_Et elle a bien fait, dit sa mère en poussant sa fille dehors sous le regard de son mari. Allez, va-t'en avant que ton père ne fasse une bêtise.

_ Merci maman, dit Bonnie en entrainant Damon avec elle, celui-ci avait encore son regard braqué sur le père de Bonnie. Dépêchez-toi Damon, on va être en retard. Ils montèrent dans la voiture, Bonnie aperçut pas la vitre sa mère tenter de retenir son père qui voulait certainement de le empêcher de partir. _J'ai les meilleurs parents au monde et celui qui dira le contraire est un crétin, _se dit-elle en voyant que sa mère avait réussi à le faire rentrer à l'intérieur après lui avoir fait un signe de la main. Et enfin, la voiture démarra. Après, plusieurs secondes de silence, qui paraissaient comme prodigieuse pour Bonnie, Damon prit la porale ce qui eut pour effet de la faire grincer des dents.

_ Ton père n'est vraiment qu'un sal…

_ Mon père est formidable, l'interrompit Bonnie.

_Oui bien sûr, marmonna Damon. Et ce garçons dont tu pensé à l'hôpital doit être formidable aussi, non ? _Nous y voilà, _se dit Bonnie.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit calmement Bonnie gardant les yeux rivé sur la vitre.

_On en reparlera au pensionnat, compte sur moi, lui dit Damon.

_ Il n'y a rien à dire, rétorque Bonnie.

_ C'est ce que nous verrons, lui répondit Damon en redoublant la vitesse de sa voiture pour arriver plus vite afin de reprendre leur conversation devant tous les autres pour mettre Bonnie sur le fait accompli.

Stefan s'était arrêté au premier bar qu'il avait croisé sur sa route. Il se dirigea vers une table inoccupée et s'assit. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes qu'il était installé, mais il n'avait toujours pas commandé. Soudain, une serveuse lui apporta un verre de scotch, Stefan voulu lui dire qu'elle s'était trompée, mais celle-ci lui dit qu'une jeune femme lui avait payé. Stefan ne discuta donc pas et prit volontiers le verre. _Voilà maintenant qu'on m'offre à boire, _se dit-il en souriant pour après commencé à boire son verre si gentiment donné. Puis une jeune femme se dirigea vers lui. Elle était très belle, les cheveux mi- longs de couleur châtain clair. Elle ne devait pas mesurer plus d'un mètre soixante-cinq. Elle s'installa en face de lui et pris la parole.

_ C'est la première fois, dit-elle soudainement.

_ La première fois ? Demanda Stefan en la regardant.

_ La première fois que j'offre un verre à un homme, lui répondit-elle.

_ Oh, donc c'était vous, lui dit-il, merci.

_ Je ne comprends pas, s'exclama-t-elle, vous devriez être en train de rougir et de ne pas savoir ou vous mettre.

_ Je vous demande pardon, dit Stefan.

_ D'accord je m'explique, répondit-elle. En général ce sont la fille qui dépriment dans les bars et qui se font offrir un verre par un homme. Après, cet homme vient parler à la fille, lui dit que c'est lui qui lui a payé à boire, elle rougit, elle luit que ce n'était pas nécessaire et je passe les détails. Et ils commencent à discuter.

_ Je vois, marmonna Stefan en lui souriant.

_ Mais dans notre cas, continua celle-ci, j'ai pris le rôle de l'homme et vous de la femme. Alors quand je suis venu vous parler vous auriez dut rougir, bégayer et tous ce qui va avec. Mais vous, dit-elle en le pointant du doigt, vous vous êtes contenté de me remercier et c'est tout. Mon égo en a pris un sacré coup.

_ Oh… je ne sais pas quoi dire, dit calmement Stefan.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, je vous charriais… Sinon en passant je m'appelle Rose, dit-elle en lui avançant la main.

_ Stefan, lui répondit-il en lui serrant la main.

_ Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous fait déprimer, demanda-t-elle en sirotant son verre de vin qu'elle avait amené avec elle en arrivant.

_ Je ne suis pas déprimé, rétorqua Stefan.

_ Je reconnais un homme déprimé quand j'en vois un, lui dit Rose. Stefan la regarda, puis dirigea son regard sur son verre maintenant vide._ Je ne risque rien à raconter mes problèmes à une inconnue,_ se dit-il.

_ Je crois que ma petite amie me trompe, lui dit Stefan.

_ Ah, je vois. Je suis désolé, lui répondit celle-ci.

_ Avec mon frère, termina-t-il.

_ Quel horreur, s'étonna Rose, vous en êtes sur ?

_ Ce sont simplement des doutes, lui répliqua celui-ci.

_ Ouf…donc vous vous êtes peut-être fait de fausses idées, s'exclama rose, vous ne devriez pas être ici ç vous morfondre, mais plutôt avec elle à vous expliquer. _Elle a peut-être raison, _pensa Stefan_, je vais tout de suite retrouver Elena en parler et aussi m'excuser. _Sur ce il se leva.

_ Merci, lui dit Stefan, je vous rembourserais ce verre.

_ Ce n'est pas la peine, lui répondit Rose, allez arranger les choses avec votre petite amie.

_ Au revoir, s'exclama Stefan en s'éloignant d'elle et en sortant du bar.

Quand Stefan arriva au pensionnat, il vit que tout le monde était déjà réuni. Il se dirigea vers Elena qui se trouvait assise sur le canapé entre Bonnie et Meredith et l'embrassa fougueusement.

_ Excuse-moi pour mon comportement de ses derniers jours, lui dit-il doucement après leur baiser.

_ Je te pardonne lui dit Elena. _Ben voyons, _se dit Bonnie_, depuis quand c'est la victime qui s'excuse à son bourreau._ Damon qui avait assisté à toute la scène ne put s'empêcher d'être écœuré et il décida de lancer un sujet de conversation.

_ Ah, s'exclama-t-il, Bonnie à quelque chose à vous dire.

_ Ah bon ? Quoi, demanda Meredith en regardant son ami.

_ Je n'en ai aucune idée, lui répondit Bonnie. _Je te déteste Damon, _lui envoya Bonnie en pensé, ce qui le fit sourire.

_ Creuse toi un peu les méninges, mon petit oiseau, s'exclama Damon en s'essayant en face d'elle, Stefan et moi avons très bien entendu tes pensé à l'hôpital. Tout le monde la regarda, ce qui la mit affreusement mal à l'aise et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre quelqu'un frappa à la porte. _Sauvé, se dit-elle._

__ Pour l'instant, murmura Damon à son oreille celui-ci s'étant approché d'elle discrètement alors tout le monde avait dirigé leur regard sur la porte d'entrée._

__ Je vais ouvrir, dit Madame Flowers en se dirigeant vers la porte. Quand elle ouvrit la porte elle se trouva nez à nez avec un homme affreusement élégant._

__ Bonjour, lui dit-il, je suis venu chercher Bonnie._

__ Et à qui ai-je l'honneur, demanda la vieille femme._

__ Kol…_

_**Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?**_

_**N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis et vos demandes pour le prochain chapitre.**_

_Ps : je ne me suis pas relu alors désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe._


	5. Chapter 5

**J'aimerais d'abord vous remercier pour vos commentaires et vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. **

**Chapitre 5**

Madame Flowers regarda longuement l'individu devant elle avant de prendre conscience de sa revendication. _Il veut que la petite Bonnie vienne avec lui ? Pourquoi ? Quels sont ses intentions, pensa-t-elle. _Kol sourit aux pensées de la vielle femme, ce qui ne manqua pas d'interpeller cette dernière. Kol s'avança vers elle mais fut incapable de continuer, celui-ci n'ayant pas était invité à entrer. Il appuya donc sa main contre le mur de la demeure et s'éclaircit la voix en regardant la vielle femme en face de lui.

_Je répondrais à vos innombrables question, commença –t-il, quand vous m'aurais invité à entrer. A ces paroles cette dernière prit immédiatement conscience qu'elle n'avait pas affaire à un humain mais à un vampire et d'après elle celui-ci devait certainement être très puissant pour avoir caché sa vrai nature aussi facilement. De plus Damon et Stefan ne semblaient même pas l'avoir senti venir ici.

_Je ne pense pas pourvoir réaliser votre requête, jeune homme, dit calmement madame Flowers.

_Vraiment…Et celle de m'amener Bonnie vous ne pouvez pas le faire non plus ? Demanda-t-il.

_J'ai bien peur que non, lui répondit-elle alors qu'elle sentait Damon et Stefan derrière elle._ Ils ont certainement du entendre mon cœur s'accélérer, _pensa-t-elle.

_ Qui est-ce ? Lui demanda Damon en passant devant elle. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre Kol s'exclama.

_ Kol Michaelson, frère de Klaus, s'exclama-t-il en souriant, tu sais le vampire que votre charmante Elena à fait disparaitre, termina-t-il en regardant à la fois Stefan et Damon se raidirent. _Le frère de Klaus, _se dit Stefan_, on va encore avoir des problèmes et à ce que je vois il en a après Elena. _Kol ne put s'empêchait d'écouter les pensées de Stefan. _Ces jeunes vampires ne savent plus protéger leurs pensées…quel époque, _se dit-il en laissant échapper un faible ricanement qui n'échappa pas à Damon._ Alors c'est donc lui le vampire qui était à l'hôpital hier soir, _se dit à lui-même Damon en ne le quittant pas des yeux,_ qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? _Ils furent très vite rejoints par le reste du groupe. Elena se mit à coté de madame Flowers et ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le nouvel arrivant. _Un nouveau vampire ? Se dit-elle en se recoiffant, il est pas mal, mais il perd son temps s'il est venu ici pour moi. Damon et Stefan me suffise amplement. _Stefan décida de couper ce long silence qui n'avait que trop duré à son goût.

_Si tu es venu ici pour nuire à Elena, tu…

_ Franchement, je me fiche royalement de votre précieuse Elena, s'exclama-t-il sans la moindre hésitation ce qui a eu raison de refroidir Elena, mais vous avez bien quelqu'un qui m'intéresse.

_ Ah oui ? Et qui est-ce que ça peut bien être, si ce n'est pas moi? Demanda Elena avec mépris . _Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être à part moi ? Il n'y a personne de relativement précieux ici, _se dit-elle. Kol la regarda longuement ne montrant aucune expression sur son visage.

_ La terre ne tourne pas autour de toi, Elena Gilbert. Et elle continuera de tourner même si par malheur tu venais à mourir dans un tragique accident, lui répondit-il sèchement en s'arrêtant un instant en contemplant le visage déconfit d'Elena puis reprit. Alors si tu pouvais juste essayer de te taire cinq minutes. Ce n'est pas trop te demander j'espère ? Elena n'en revenait pas tout comme ses amis. Bonnie ne put retenir sa bouche de former un faible sourire._ Elle va avoir du mal à s'en remettre, pensa-t-elle._

_C'est Bonnie, qu'il est venu chercher, s'exclama madame Flowers, il me la dit en se présentant quand il est arrivé ici. Cette annonce en surpris plus d'un. _Alors, il est venu ici, pour Bonnie… Pour Bonnie, _se dit Elena avec une incompréhension totale. _Qu'est-ce qu'il veut à mon petit oiseau_, pensa Damon en émettant un grognement inaudible pour les humains mais assez fort pour que Kol et Stefan puissent l'entendre. _Si ce mec croit qu'il peut poser un seul de ses doigts sur Bonnie, c'est vraiment qu'il ne sait pas à qui il a affaire_, _se dit Meredith, qu'il essaye et il va voir._ Bonnie n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Mais après avoir analysé la situation, elle comprit.

_Oh mon dieu, murmura-t-elle à elle-même ce qui passa inaperçu pour personne, notamment pour Damon.

_ La vieille a parfaitement raison, dit Kol en rompant le silence. Et d'après ce que je viens d'entendre Bonnie à l'air de se souvenir de moi. Les regards de ses amis se dirigèrent tous en mettant sur elle et leurs yeux insistant eurent raison de son silence.

_ Je…je l'ai rencontré à l'hôpital, marmonna-t-elle. Ces paroles surprirent ses amis. Damon en particulier ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles._ Alors elle m'a menti, _se dit-il_, quand je lui aie demandé à l'hôpital, si elle me cachait quelque chose elle m'a répondu que non. Alors ça c'est la meilleure._

_ Bonnie explique toi enfin ! S'exclama Meredith en mettant ses mains sur les épaules de Bonnie, dit nous ce qu'il s'est passé !

_ Sur ce point je crois que je peux t'aider, ma jolie, dit calmement Kol à Meredith. Si tu retires le ravissant petit foulard, mais néanmoins gênant, qu'elle a autour du cou tu vas savoir exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. Alors que Meredith approché sa main pour enlever le foulard, Bonnie repoussa sa main et recula de quelque pas.

_ Il ne s'est rien passé, s'exclama-t-elle, absolument rien. Son comportement douteux eu raison de la curiosité de Damon. Mais alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle pour la forcer à retirer son foulard, Elena le devança. Et dans un geste vif et précis retira le foulard de Bonnie et n'en cru pas ses yeux en voyant son cou maintenant dénudé. Elle laissa échapper un faible cri de stupéfaction tout en amenant sa main devant sa bouche en signe d'étonnement. Damon bouscula Elena de son chemin et regarda à son tour avec horreur le cou de Bonnie. Dans un moment de fureur il se retourna et se rua sur Kol, le plaquant sur le sol et en lui infligeant de nombreux coup de poing. Kol se semblait mener aucune résistance face à Damon. Quand celui-ci s'arrêta un instant, Kol en profita et l'envoya valser plusieurs mètres plus loin.

_ Je crois que s'est à mon tour, s'exclama Kol en se remettant debout pour ensuite se dirigeait vers Damon qui s'était déjà remis sur ses pieds après avoir été projeté dans les airs. Bonnie et ses amis se trouvaient à quelques mètres à peine d'eux et se sentaient impuissant face à ce qui allait arriver. Kol s'approcha tellement rapidement, que Damon n'eut même pas le temps de réagir qu'il était déjà maintenu par la gorge. Ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol et la pression sur sa gorge ne cessait de croitre. Et dans un mouvement rapidement Kol planta ses canines aiguisées dans sa jugulaire. Stefan voulut intervenir et se précipita vers son frère pour lui porter main forte, mais fut vite évincer par Kol, se voyant planter un bâton directement dans l'estomac. Bâton que Kol avait soigneusement affuté sur son chemin en arrivant ici et qu'il avait caché sous sa chemise de soie noir. Les autres ne savaient pas quoi faire, ils se sentaient si impuissant.

Soudain Kol lâcha prise et laissa tomber Damon sur le sol et se dirigea vers le pensionnat tout en essuya le sang qui se trouvait sur ses lèvres. Alors qu'il se trouvait maintenant à quelques pas d'eux, Elena sortie du pensionnat et donc de sa seul et unique protection et se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers Kol. Ses amis voulurent la retenir mais rien n'y fit. _Personne, je dis bien personne n'a le droit de blesser les deux amours de ma vie, _se dit-elle en avançant vers lui. Se trouvant maintenant à quelque centimètre de lui, et celui-ci lui affichant un énorme sourire, elle ne put se retenir et lui flaqua la plus grosse gifle qu'elle n'ait jamais donné. Kol ne semblait même pas avoir senti sa main sur sa joue, il arborait maintenant un visage impassible, se contentant de la regarder droit dans les yeux. Il pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté et alla posait sa main sur la joue d'Elena. Les frissons commençaient à se faire paraitre dans tout le corps d'Elena, non à cause de la froideur de sa main, mais plutôt vis-à-vis du fait qu'elle venait de réaliser qu'elle se trouvait nez à nez avec un vampire qui pouvait la tuer en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire.

Non loin delà, Stefan et Damon asseyaient non sans mal à se remettre debout. Damon avait perdu beaucoup de sang et Stefan venait à peine de retirer le pieu de son ventre, sa cicatrisation étant moins rapide à cause de son alimentation, il ne pouvait pas porter secours à Elena. Il dirigea un instant son regard sur son frère et vit que celui-ci retrouvait peu à peu ses esprits. _Pourvu que nous nous en remettions vite pour pouvoir aider Elena et les autres, _se dit-il en t'entant vainement à se mettre debout, mais en vain. Mais les paroles de Kol l'incitèrent à regarder ce qui allait se passer.

_ Comme c'est courageux de ta part, Elena, s'exclama Kol en passant maintenant sa main sur la nuque de cette dernière, courageux et stupide. Sur ce il l'attrapa d'un geste vif et plaça Elena dos à lui avec son bras autour de son cou.

_ Lâche la, grogna Stefan en essayant une seconde fois de se remettre sur ses pieds. Kol tourna la tête dans sa direction et lui afficha un énorme sourire.

_ Tu n'es pas vraiment en position pour donner des ordres mon cher Stefan, lui répondit celui-ci en détournant son regard droit sur Bonnie et les autres se trouvant encore en sécurité dans le pensionnat. Elena lui infligea des coups de coude dans l'estomac mais cela ne semblait avoir aucun effet sur lui. Kol se servit de son autres bras pour lui bloquer les siens et ainsi l'empêcher de se blesser inutilement en essayant se libérer. A l'intérieur personne ne savait comment réagir, Meredith avait tenté d'y aller mais Matt l'avait maintenu par le bras pour l'en empêcher.

_ Donc, reprit Kol en les regardant un à un pour enfin laisser son regard se poser sur Bonnie, j'aimerais maintenant que l'on m'écoute attentivement avant de foncer sur moi tête baissé, ce qui est totalement idiot. Son visage était maintenant sévère et il n'acceptera sans doute aucune objection de leur part. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à continuer, Bonnie le coupa.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi, marmonna Bonnie assez fort pour que Kol puisse l'entendre. Celui-ci la regarda un court instant et son regard s'adoucit à la seconde près. _Cette fille a le don de me faire défaillir. _

___Je veux que tu viennes avec moi, mon ange, dit-il doucement. Damon était maintenant parfaitement lucides et les dernière paroles de Kol n'arrangeaient pas la situation et ne faisaient qu'envenimer les choses.

_ Si tu crois qu'elle va partir avec toi alors là tu te trompes lourdement, grogna-t-il en se remettant difficilement debout. Kol ne daigna même pas le regardé et continua sa conversation avec Bonnie.

_ Mais si par malheur tu refusais, dit-il en penchant son visage vers Elena pour ensuite lécher son cou en relevant lentement la tête vers Bonnie, je me verrais dans l'obligation de retirer cette si charmante petite tête de son corps, finit-il en resserrant son emprise autour du cou d'Elena.

_ Je…

_Et si même cela ne fonctionne pas, l'interrompra Kol, je reviendrais demain et je ferais la même chose…Euh, pourquoi pas avec la jolie brune à coté de toi. Bonnie était totalement désemparée. Comment avait-elle pu sourire à l'hôpital après sa rencontre avec lui, alors que ce type se trouve être un parfait psychopathe qui la menace elle et ses amis. _Si Bonnie le suit elle risque sa vie,_ se dit Matt_, mais si elle refuse il tuera Elena. _Matt ne savait pas quoi faire, il se sentait si inutile. _Je pourrais toujours faire diversion, pour permettre à Damon et Stefan de le prendre par surprise et de récupérer Elena, pensa Meredith, et ainsi Bonnie n'aura pas à le suivre. _Mais les cris d'Elena les firent sortir de leurs pensées.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends, hurla Elena de toute ses forces, va avec lui ! Ne pense pas qu'à toi, il y a ma vie en jeu, je te signale ! Bonnie resta figeait face aux paroles d'Elena et ses amis étaient totalement choqués. _Si je n'y vais pas il la tuera, _se dit Bonnie en commençant avancé lentement_, et il reviendra tuer Meredith, Matt ou encore mes parents._

___Bonnie mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, s'exclama Meredith en lui attrapant le bras.

_Je vais avec lui, lui répondit calmement Bonnie au plus grand plaisir de Kol.

_ Et toi, s'exclama à son tour Damon qui était maintenant à nouveau debout prêt à repartir à l'attaque, si tu mets un pied en dehors de cette maison, c'est moi qui te tuerais. Elena resta bouche bée. _Il est fou, _se dit-elle en se pinçant les rêve pour voir si elle rêvait_, il veut ma mort ou quoi ? Si elle ne sort pas je vais mourir moi. _

__ _Et toi on ne t'a pas demandé ton avis, grogna Kol pour finir par parler à la principale concernée, viens Bonnie. Si tu viens avec moi ce soir, je jure que plus jamais je ne menacerais tes amis. _Enfin seulement s'ils ne me mettent pas des bâtons dans les roues, _se dit-il_, ou encore si je ne m'ennuie pas. Alors là, je pourrais sans aucune hésitation leur rendre une petite visite._

___Je viens, lui répondit Bonnie en enlevant la main de Meredith et en sortant du pensionnat. Damon accourut vers elle mais dans un mouvement rapide, Kol lança Elena dans les bras de celui-ci et s'accapara de Bonnie. Tous c'était passé si rapidement. Quand Damon reposa Elena, il s'aperçut que Kol et Bonnie n'étaient plus là et quand il se retourna il vit à quelques mètre de la, Kol avec Bonnie dans ses bras, visiblement évanoui. Damon commença à avancer d'un pas décidé vers lui, vite rejoint par Stefan, Meredith et Matt, mais Kol ne semblais même pas avoir remarquait leur arrivée, tellement ses yeux étaient rivé sur Bonnie, endormie dans ses bras. Il esquissa un ravissant sourire en la regardant, mais il le perdit vite les voyant arriver.

_ Vous ne renoncerais donc jamais, grogna-t-il.

_ Rends nous Bonnie, s'exclama enfin Matt.

_ Ah, alors cet humain a une langue, dit de façons sournoise Kol.

_Hé, s'exclama Damon voulant que Kol s'occupe de lui, ne t'occupe pas de lui ! Ton adversaire ici c'est moi !

_ Toujours aussi abus de ta petite personne, Damon. Dit calmement Kol, notre petite confrontation de tout à l'heure ne t'a pas suffi, tu en veux encore peut-être ?

_ Quand tu veux, grogna Damon en s'arrêtant de marcher.

_ Oui, mais vois-tu, commença Kol en haussant les épaules, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps en ce moment comme tu peux le voir, dit-il en montrant Bonnie dans ses bras, peut-être une autre fois. Puis il partit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé en emmenant Bonnie avec lui, ne laissant pas le temps à Damon et aux autres de réagir.

**Alors voilà pour ce chapitre…**

**Quels sont vos impressions ? Où Kol a bien pu emmener Bonnie et que va-t-il faire ? Comment Damon et les autres vont réagir face à Elena et à ses paroles ? **

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires et merci encore de suivre ma fiction.**

PS : Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe…je sais, je me répète à chaque chapitre, mais bon il le faut.


	6. Chapter 6

**Désolé pour l'****attente****, mais j'espère que cela en aura valu la peine et que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. **

**J'aimerais vous remercier pour vos commentaire ça me fait vraiment plaisir que vous aimiez ma fiction.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 6**

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une demi-heure que Damon parcourait la ville pour les retrouver. Il décida de retourner au pensionnat pour voir si les recherches des avaient était plus concluante. Lorsqu'il franchit la porte, il vit Stefan adossait contre le mur de salon, les bras croisés, l'air absent. Il s'avança et compris tout de suite en voyant Elena en larmes et Meredith essayait de la réconforté que son frère et Elle avait eu une dispute. _Je rêve…Mon petit oiseau et je ne sais où, _se dit-il,_ et eux il reste là à ne rien faire…J'ai besoin d'un verre. _Sur ce, il se dirigea vers le bar, prit une bouteille de whisky et se servit un verre, puis un deuxième pour finir par boire à même la bouteille. Les autres personnes présentes le regardaient, Elena avait arrêté de pleurer et Stefan avait quitté sa mine renfrogné. D'un cou, Elena se leva du fauteuil et se précipita vers Damon, toujours dos à elle pour le prendre dans ses bras.

_ Oh Damon, je ne sais plus quoi lui dire à lui, sanglota celle-ci en visant Stefan, il m'accuse d'être égoïste envers Bonnie. De n'avoir pensé qu'à moi. Mais Damon ne semblait même pas l'avoir remarqué. _Peut-être qu'ils ont quitté la ville, pensa-t-il, ou il l'a peut-être amené au Royaume des Ombres, ça reste une hypothèse._

_ Mais en même temps il n'a pas tort, dit doucement Meredith en se levant à son tour du fauteuil pour rejoindre Stefan, ce que tu as dit à Bonnie était vraiment odieux de ta part.

_ Quoi, vous…vous m'accuser d'avoir abandonné Bonnie, s'exclama-t-elle en se retournant pour leur faire face. Puis elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Damon pour le faire réagir. Mais dit quelque chose enfin, défend moi !

_ Je n'ai rien à dire, dit Damon en retirant sa main. Je crois qu'ils ont dit tous ce qu'il y avait à dire. Personnellement, je trouve leurs paroles encore trop gentilles.

_ Alors toi aussi tu te mets contre moi, dit-elle doucement en s'éloignant, je…je ne sais plus quoi dire.

_ Tu peux dire tous ce que tu veux, mais ça ne ramènera pas Bonnie, s'exclama Damon, elle est je ne sais où avec un vampire, qui ça me tue à le dire est plus puissant que moi. Et je trouve que tu en as assez dit pour aujourd'hui. Damon regarda dans toute la pièce puis dirigea son regard vers son frère.

_ Où sont Mutt et madame Flowers, demanda Damon, je ne les vois nul par.

_ Matt a accompagné madame flowers dans la foret pour récolter quelques herbes pour un sort de localisation, répondit son frère, ils ne devraient plus tarder.

_ Et bien, qu'ils se dépêchent, grogna Damon, on n'a pas toute la nuit.

_ La patience est une vertu, dit calmement Madame Flowers en entrant dans la pièce avec un livre dans ses mains ainsi que différentes herbes que Matt tenait dans les siennes.

_ Je suis loin d'être patient, alors grouiller vous, ordonna Damon.

_ Pas la peine d'être comme ça, dit Stefan en allant malgré lui réconforter Elena qui s'était recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce pour pleurer.

_ Toi, fermes là, grogna son frère en allant s'assoir en face de Madame Flowers qui commençait ses incantations.

Lorsque Bonnie ouvra péniblement les yeux, elle s'aperçu qu'elle n'était pas seul mais que plusieurs personne affairé autour d'elle, mais elle n'arrivait pas avoir leur visage. Elle s'aperçut aussi qu'elle n'était que vêtu de ses sous-vêtements en dentelle rose bonbon, ses vêtements était entasser dans un coin de la pièce où elle se trouvait. Les personnes présentent était tous entrain de la toucher, de la badigeonné de produit qui sentaient étrangement bon. Une autre s'occuper de coiffer ses cheveux emmêler. Bonnie voulut réagir lorsque qu'une main efflora son soutient gorge dans l'intention de le retiré, elle posa sa main pour l'en empêcher mais fut très vite maintenu par une autre personne. Il ne resta donc plus que le bas de ses sous-vêtements en dentelle qui couvrait son corps.

_Il faut vite qu'elle soit prête, dit une voix.

_ Oui, mieux vaut ne pas le faire attendre, lui répondit une autre, nous savons tous ce qui risque de nous arriver si nous ne parvenons pas à le satisfaire.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi vous me faite ça ? Marmonna Bonnie encore amitié dans les vapes.

_ Chut, dit doucement une voix féminine, se sera bientôt fini. Rendorme toi. Bonnie voulut résister mais une main posa un tissu sur son visage imbibé d'un produit utilisé dans les hôpitaux pour endormir les patients. Bonnie le connaissait bien grâce à sa sœur. Ce fut donc malgré elle que Bonnie ferma les yeux et se plongea dans un profond sommeil.

Quand Bonnie se réveilla à nouveau, elle se trouver allongé dans un énorme lit, qui faisait deux fois la taille du sien. Les draps sur lesquels elle était posée, sentaient la lavande et étaient soyeux et doux à la fois. Elle se redressa, pour se retrouver assit sur le lit. Elle regarda autour d'elle et observa la chambre. Elle était sans aucun doute la chambre la plus grand qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Hormis cet énorme lit, la chambre était munie d'un dressing ainsi que deux commodes au fond de la salle. Bonnie fut étonnée de trouver un billard au milieu de la pièce, avec un verre d'alcool posé sur le dessus. Bonnie décida de se lever et ne s'aperçut qu'au moment de se trouver en face d'un énorme miroir bien plus grand qu'elle, qu'elle était métamorphosée.

En effet Bonnie était vêtue d'une magnifique robe de soirée en satin noir qui lui arrivé au-dessus des genoux. Cette robe avait la particularité de laisser son dos nu. Ses cheveux avait été lissé et lui arrivé maintenant au milieu de son dos. Elle portait autour du cou un spectaculaire collier garnie de saphir et de pierres précieuses. Elle se trouvé étonnement grade grâce à de sublime chaussure spartiates qui lui donné plus de dix centimètre en plus. Mais alors qu'elle s'admiré dans le miroir, elle s'aperçut dans le miroir le reflet du vampire qui l'avait enlevé. Celui-ci arboré un magnifique sourire en la regardant. Bonnie se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle fut apeurée quand elle le vit se lever et s'approcher d'elle. Instinctivement elle commença à reculer mais tomba en arrière pour se retrouver allonger sur le lit. Kol lui continua à avancer et s'allongea à côté d'elle. Bonnie était tellement pétrifiée qu'elle n'osa pas faire un seul geste. Bonnie resta donc allonger sur le dos alors que Kol se mit de côté pour le regarder et passa une main sur la joue de Bonnie. Il commença à se pencher sur elle avec l'intention de l'embrasser mais se révisa en voyant le visage de Bonnie se crisper et des larmes couler de ses yeux. Il essuya du revers de la main les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux abiment ainsi le maquillage qui orné ses yeux. Après cela il se mit et bout du lit pour lui donner un peu d'espace.

Bonnie le regarda s'assoir au bout du lit et décida d'en faire de même tout en gardant un minimum de sécurité entre elle et lui. Ils restèrent donc ainsi assis sur le lit à s'observer pendant plusieurs minutes sans prononcer un seul mot. Mais Kol rompit le silence.

_ Tu es vraiment très belle, dit-il simplement ce qui fit rougir Bonnie.

_ Merci, répliqua celle-ci, mais…mais pourquoi moi ?

_ Pardon, demanda Kol en n'ayant pas compris le sens de sa question.

_ Je veux dire…Elena et Meredith son tellement plus belle que moi, répondit Bonnie, plus belle, plus intelligente, plus…

Kol s'était approché d'elle pour lui poser un doigt sur les lèvres pour le faire taire.

_ C'est vraiment ce que tu penses, dit-il, qu'elles sont mieux que toi. Bonnie hacha la tête en signe de réponse ne pouvant pas parler avec son doigt sur sa bouche.

_ C'est idiot, s'exclama Kol en enlevant son doigt, mais enfin regarde toi, tu es magnifique et je suis certain que tu es très intelligente.

_ Mais…

_ Il n'y a pas de mais, l'interrompu Kol, c'est toi que je veux et personne d'autre.

_ Tu…tu ne veux pas me tuer, demanda Bonnie ce qui fit rire Kol au grand étonnement de celle-ci. _Quoi qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

_ Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais demandé à ce qu'on te fasse belle, pour ensuite de dévorer, dit-il en souriant.

_ Je ne sais pas, dit-elle, qui sait… en plus tu n'as pas hésité à tenter prendre à mais amis.

_ Tu veux parler de la blonde et du vampire aux cheveux noirs, l'interrogea Kol.

_ Oui, répondit Bonnie.

_ Tu devrais sérieusement revoir tes fréquentations, dit Kol, parce qu'une amis qui te dit que tu es égoïste et que tu ne devrais pas penser qu'à toi alors que s'est-elle qui ne pense qu'a son cul et plus une garce qu'autre chose. Et en ce qui concerne le vampire, si tu veux m'on avis je le trouve un peu possessif. Il s'envoi en l'air avec la copine de son frère et arrive encore à être possessif avec toi. Quel boulé. On a l'impression qu'il ne veut pas que tu t'épanouis avec un autre que lui et qu'en même temps il s'est pertinemment qu'il ne se passera jamais rien avec toi. Il ne voit qu'une enfant en toi alors que je peux te dire que tu as tout d'une femme.

Bonnie ne répondit pas à ses parles._ Il a s'en doute raison, _se dit-elle_, Elena me prends toujours de haut et Damon…Damon ne me vois que comme un enfant. Oui, Kol à raison._

___ Merci, lui dit-elle.

_ Pourquoi, demanda Kol.

_ Pour m'ouvrir les yeux, dit-elle. Kol la regarda et sourit de plus belle mettant en avantage ses dents blanches. Puis il se leva et tendit la main à Bonnie pour l'inviter à le suivre. Bonnie hésita puis décida de la prendre.

_ Où allons-nous, l'interrogea Bonnie en le suivant hors de la chambre, qui se trouvait en fait être une chambre d'hôtel.

_ A notre premier rendez-vous, répondit Kol. Arriver hors de l'Hôtel et un chauffeur s'arrêta devant eux, sorti de la superbe Lamborghini et tendit les clefs à Kol avant de partir. Kol fit le tour de la voiture et ouvrit la porte du coté passager pour Bonnie avant de rentrer à son tour dans le voiture. Il démarra la voiture et ils partirent.

_Oh mon dieu. Je suis avec un vampire que je connais à peine, _se dit Bonnie_. Oh non, mes parents, ils vont s'affoler s'ils ne me voient pas renter._

_ Mes parent vont s'inquiété, s'exclama Bonnie en attirant l'attention de Kol.

_ Je me suis déjà occupé de tes parents, répondit Kol en remettent son attention sur la route.

_ Tu…tu les as tué, s'exclama Bonnie en sentant les larmes lui venir aux yeux.

_ Mais non, ricana Kol, je leur aie demandé si je pouvais te prendre et ils ont dit oui. Je leur aie promis de te ramener avant minuit.

_ Et mon père a accepté, demanda-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes, il est plutôt dur avec les garçons d'habitude.

_ Il a accepté avec l'intervention de ta mère, répondit Kol. Mais, Je dois tout de même avouer que ton père est un peu spécial. Il m'a pris en photo et m'a dit que si jamais tu n'étais pas rentré à minuit pile, il irait directement voir la police leur remettre ma photo ... Ton père me fait un peu flipper.

Bonnie ne put s'empêcher de rire vite imité par Kol.

_ Je…je ne suis même pas étonnée, dit-elle en rigolant de plus bel. Ils continuèrent donc à discuter tout le long du trajet de chose et d'autre. Puis avant que Bonnie ne s'en rende compte, il avait arrêté la voiture devant un restaurant cinq étoiles. Kol sorti de la voiture et alla ouvrir le porte à Bonnie. Celle-ci lui prit la main et le suivit dans le restaurant.

_ Wow, s'exclama-t-elle en regardant l'intérieur de restaurant. La salle était spacieuse et lumineuse, toutes les personnes présentes semblaient être des gens fortunée. Les employer étaient charmant, mais ce qui attira tout de suite l'attention de Bonnie était la magnifique lustre en cristal qui éclairé toute la salle, c'est la première fois que je viens dans ce genre d'endroit.

_ C'est…c'est magnifique, termina Bonnie avec la bouche grande ouverte. Ses manières enfantines firent sourire Kol. Enfin un serveur les interpella et les amena à une table près des fenêtres.

_ Que voulez-vous, demanda le serveur après leur avoir laissez le temps de choisir.

_ Le plat du jour, répondit Bonnie en souriant.

_ La même chose, dit Kol. Le serveur prit leur Commande non sans avoir des arrières pensés vis-à-vis de Bonnie qui ne plurent pas à Kol. _Pas vilaine la rouquine, _se dit-il_, je me la ferais bien. _Puis il s'éloigna sous le regard meurtrier de Kol._ Je crois que je sais déjà ce que sera mon désert, _se promit-il.

_ Alors Kol, s'exclama Bonnie ce qui fit sortir Kol de ses pensé meurtrière, parle-moi de toi.

_ Eh bien, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Je suis un très vieux vampire, qui vient de trouver sa muse, répondit Kol en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

_ Non, sérieusement, l'incita Bonnie.

_ D'accord. Donc, je m'appelle Kol Michelson. J'ai l'apparence d'un homme de vingt ans alors que je suis extrêmement vieux. J'aime les femmes, leur sang et l'alcool. Hé, Je me souviens qu'il y a plusieurs siècle, j'avais le surnom de l'éventreur, c'est certainement venu du fait que j'ouvrais mes victimes vivante pour les entendre hurler de douleur avant de les manger et… Kol s'arrêta net en voyant les yeux exorbités de Bonnie ainsi que son corps qui commençait à trembler._ J'aurais peut-être du éviter cette partie, _se dit-il.

_ Très intéressant, dit Bonnie en s'étonnent elle-même de ne pas s'être évanouis.

_ Oui, tout ça pour dire que ma vie n'est pas très belle dans l'ensemble, termina Kol, mais peut-être pourrais-tu remédier à ça.

_ Je vais faire de mon mieux pour ça, dit Bonnie en souriant, Mais, si je n'y arrive pas tu ne vas pas m'ouvrir n'est-ce pas ? Kol éclata de rire à sa question. Son rire devint vite contagieux car Bonnie ne put se retenir à son tour. Et enfin le diner leur fit servi et il pur commencer leur diner.

Damon en avait de plus en plus marre d'attendre à ne rien faire. Madame flowers récitait des incantations incompressibles, Elena essayait vainement t de se faire pardonner, Matt et Meredith regardé de l'autre bout de la pièce et Stefan était sorti pour trouver une quelconque piste mais était vite revenu n'ayant rien trouvé de nouveau.

_ Vous vous foutez du monde, s'exclama Damon en avançant vers madame Flowers, vous compter me faire attendre comme ça pendant combien de temps ?

Madame Flowers ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu ce qui énerva d'avantage Damon, puis soudain elle leva les yeux calmement vers lui.

_ Je l'aie trouvé, dit-elle. Tout le monde se pressa vers elle avec en première ligne Damon.

_ Eh bien, dites-nous, s'exclama Meredith.

_ Elle est chez elle, répondit-elle .Et à peine eut-elle le temps de le dire que Damon avait déjà pris son envole.

Après le diner Kol raccompagna comme promis Bonnie chez elle. Ils avancèrent tous deux dans l'allé, jusqu'à sa porte. Et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que son père n'ouvre la porte.

_ Ah, tu me la ramène en avance, dit-il à Kol, si tu espères que c'est avec ça que tu entreras dans mes bon grâce tu te trompes lourdement mon pote.

_ Et oui ! Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me mettre la police à dos, répondit Kol. Donc maintenant que vous voyez votre fille en un seul morceau et qu'il n'est pas encore minuit peut-être que vous pourriez nous laisser quelque minute seul sur le perron, pour que nous puissions profiter de notre rendez-vous au maximum, mon pote.

Monsieur Mccullough le regarda la bouche grande ouverte puis un sourire vint se fixer sur son visage au plus grand étonnement de sa fille.

_ Il a du répondant ce petit, j'aime bien, dit-il, je vous donne cinq minute. Puis il referma la porte derrière lui. Ils s'assirent sur les marches et se regardèrent un moment avant que Bonnie ne coupe le silence.

_ Co…Comment fait tu ça, dit-elle, quel est ton secret pour faire en sorte que mon père accepte tous ce que tu dis ? Et je t'ai bien regardé tu ne la pas forcé.

_ Les pères m'aiment bien, répondit-il. Bonnie le regarda sourit puis secoua faiblement la tête avant de dirigeait son regard vers la pleine lune qui était juste au-dessus de leur tête. Elle pouvait sentir le regard de Kol sur elle.

_ C'est effrayant quand une personne vous regarde avec insistance comme ça, dit-elle s'en détourner son regard du ciel.

_ Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Tu es bien plus belle que la lune, lui répondit-il en mettant une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille avant de mettre sa main sur sa joue. Bonnie se laissa porté par son geste et posa sa tête dans sa main. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux et Kol posa sa seconde main sur sa taille pour l'attirer vers lui. Il se pencha, Bonnie ferma les yeux et alors que leur lèvre allaient se toucher la porte de la maison s'ouvrit. Bonnie garda les yeux fermaient avant de les rouvrir pour voir son père les bras croiser entrain de les regarder.

_ Papa ! Pourquoi tu viens à ce moment précis ! Tu le fait exprès, s'exclama Bonnie en se mettant debout de même que Kol.

_ Je suis ton père ma puce, répondit son père en souriant, c'est mon rôle de te pourrir la vie jusqu'à ce que tu quittes la maison.

_ C'est injuste, marmonna Bonnie en regardant Kol qui ricanait.

_ La vie est injuste, maintenant rentre, il est minuit pile, rétorqua son père. Bonnie le regarda puis dirigea son regard vers Kol et lui embrassa la joue avant de se sauver à l'intérieur de la maison, laissant les deux hommes seul à l'extérieur.

_ D'après ma montre il n'est que minuit moins une, dit Kol. Je vous ait vu nous observer par la fenêtre et dès que vous avez vu que nous allions nous embrasser vous êtes intervenu…bravo, vous avez interrompu ce qui aurait pu être le baiser le plus épique que votre fille est jamais connu. Vous auriez tout de même pu nous laisser cette minute.

_ Oui, je vais me répéter, mais je t'aime bien toi, dit le père de Bonnie, tu n'es pas comme les autres loosers de petit copain que ce sont fait mes autres filles.

_ Don, je pourrais alors redemander un autre rendez-vous avec votre fille, dit Kol.

_ Bien essayer, répliqua Monsieur Mccullough en fermant la porte derrière lui. Kol fixa le porte quelques secondes avant de descendre du perron de se diriger vers sa voiture. Soudain la porte de la maison se rouvrit et Bonnie arriva vers lui en courant.

_ Mon père a dit qu'il me laissait une minute de plus avec toi, mais il ne m'a pas dit pourquoi, dit Bonnie en reprenant son souffle.

_ Moi je sais, dit Kol en tirant Bonnie vers lui. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, Bonnie ouvra instinctivement la bouche et Kol en profita pour y faire entrer sa langue. Ils restèrent pendant plusieurs secondes à s'embrasser sensuellement provoquant de faibles gémissements de la part de Bonnie. Mais Kol arrêta le baiser amenant celle-ci à pousser un petit grognement.

_ Il faut que tu respires un peu, ricana Kol, mais si ça ne tenez qu'a moi je recommencerais mais ton père est entrain de nous observer.

_ Oui, désolé, dit Bonnie en retrouvant son souffle, je devrais peut-être y aller.

_ Oui, dit Kol. Bonnie lui embrassa la bouche puis retourna vers sa maison et son père ferma la porte derrière eux. _J'adore cette, _se dit Kol en entrant dans sa voiture. Il démarra puis parti à vive allure. Mais pendant Tout ce temps personne n'avait cet énorme corbeau perché sur l'arbre voisin qui les avait observés du début à la fin.

**Alors vos impressions ? Comment va évoluer la relation entre Bonnie et Kol ? Quel sera la réaction de Damon après ce qu'il a vu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires.**

PS : désolé pour les fautes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Je tiens à m'excuser mais j'ai une très bonne excuse ! La semaine dernière, j'ai eu des épreuves toute la semaine, ainsi qu'un « merveilleux » oral de français donc je n'avais pas eu trop le temps d'écrire la suite de mes fictions. **

**Donc je tiens encore à m'excuser et à signaler que je posterais sous peu la suite de mes autres fictions. Donc j'espère que l'attente n'aura pas était trop longue. **

**Bon sinon je tiens à vous remercier pour vos commentaires et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre 7**

Damon n'en croyait pas ses yeux, perchait du haut de son arbre il avait assisté a la plus improbable des scènes. Bonnie, sa Bonnie embrasser un autre homme, un vampire qui plus est. _Elle a perdu la tête, _se dit-il_, il n'y a pas d'autre explication_.

_Embrasser un mec comme lui… un mec comme lui, marmonna Damon en secouant la tête pour remettre ses idées en place, non mais enfin c'est insensé. Je ne vois absolument pas ce qu'elle peut lui trouver. Il n'a rien d'a…d'attirant…Elle a intérêt à me donner une bonne explication parce que sinon je jure que je vais faire un carnage.

Damon était sur d'une chose, il ne permettrait pas à ce mec de s'approcher de Bonnie. Il se calma et dirigea son regard vers la fenêtre de Bonnie._ Attention ma belle, j'arrive, _pensa Damon.

Après avoir embrassé Kol, Bonnie s'était précipité dans sa chambre sans prêter attention aux appels de sa mère, celle-ci voulant certainement en savoir plus sur Kol et bien évidemment sur le baiser qu'ils avaient partagé et qu'elle avait furtivement observé avec son père via la fenêtre du salon. En arrivant dans sa chambre, elle referma la porte derrière elle et se laissa glisser le long de celle-ci pour finir assise le dos contre la porte à fixer un point inconnu devant elle. Puis elle dirigea son regard vers sa le tiroir de sa commode sachant pertinemment que son journal intime se trouvait à l'intérieure. Elle se leva puis se dirigea vers celui-ci, l'ouvrit et en sorti son fameux confident et alla s'assoir à son bureau.

_Cher journal,_

_Aujourd'hui a sans doute était la journée les plus intrigante depuis le retour de Damon. Je t'ai déjà parlé de ce mystérieux vampire. Eh bien il se trouve qu'il s'appelle Kol. Il est venu chez Madame Flowers dans la soirée et il faut le dire flanqué une belle raclé à Damon et ensuite il m'a enlevé. Ah et j'ai oublié de précisé qu'Elena s'est conduit comme une belle garce mais je passe ce n'est pas très intéressant. Donc comme je disais il m'a enlevé et m'a emmené dans un hôtel, bien sûr entre deux je mettais évanouis mais ce n'est une nouvelle pour personne, je panique facilement. Quand je me suis réveillé j'étais vêtu d'une robe magnifique, que je porte encore en ce moment mais bon passons… Étonnamment il m'a demandé de diner avec lui et j'ai accepté, mais la chose qui m'a le plus surprise a été le fait que mon père ait lui-même accepté avec des menaces bien sûr mais c'est tout de même étonnant. Et après en me ramenant à la maison…Oh mon dieu, je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire et même te l'écrire me rend nerveuse…Il m'a embrassé, j'ai été embrassé par un véritable sadique, névrosé mais néanmoins sexy vampire, qui a menacé mes amis. Mais…mais j'ai adoré, j'aurais bien voulu qu'il recommence mais le fait que mon père et ma mère nous observé de la fenêtre m'a quelque refroidi alors je lui aie simplement dit au revoir et je suis rentré directement. Oh si tu savais…Il a la lèvre tout douce et il sent bon…_

Bonnie s'arrêta subitement dans ses écrits en entendant de petit cou provenant de sa fenêtre et en regardant elle aperçut un énorme corbeau noir la fixer sans détourner les yeux pour ensuite lui faire signe de la tête vers le verrou fenêtre. _Merveilleux il ne manquait plus que lui, _se dit Bonnie en dirigeant sa mine de crayon vers son papier.

_Je suis désolé il va falloir que j'arrête de t'écrire…Disons simplement qu'un petit imprévu vient de se pointer à ma fenêtre et qu'il va falloir que je m'en débarrasse au plus vite ou tout du moins avant que mes voisin ou autres aperçoivent un énorme corbeau se transformé subitement en homme sous leur yeux… Et oui, c'est de Damon dont je te parle, mais en même temps tu as du t'en douter et puis si je ne me dépêche pas il va certainement s'énerver. Bon je te dis à plus tard. _

Sue ce elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa fenêtre sans pour autant l'ouvrir dans l'immédiat._ Il va certainement m'a demandé comment j'ai fait pour échapper à Kol, _se dit-elle en regardant le corbeau qui semblait peu à peu perdre ses plumes tellement il bougeait son corps pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'elle ouvre la fenêtre amis Bonnie n'y prêta que peu attention, cette dernière étant plongé dans ses pensées. _Je peux tout simplement lui dire «Eh Damon tu ne sais pas quoi, ce fameux Kol tu sais celui qui t'a défoncé dans la soirée, il m'a invité à diner avec lui et le plus incroyable c'est qu'il m'a embrassé. Et je vais certainement te dire un truc qui ne vas pas te plaire …J'ai aimé et je dire même plus, il embrasse mieux que toi »… Non mais enfin à quoi tu penses Bonnie, il risque de te tuer si tu lui dis ça. Le grand Damon Salvatore s'est tout de même autoproclamé meilleur kisser de toute la ville. Allez courage ouvre cette fenêtre et tu verras ce qu'il se passera._

Et à peine eut-elle ouvert ma fenêtre qu'elle fut plaquer contre le mur à l'autre bout de sa chambre. Damon la maintenait avec une par le cou pour et avec l'autre il lui maintenait sa taille pour l'empêcher de bouger. Son le choc Bonnie ne put empêcher de crier faiblement à cause de la douleur qu'elle ressentait au niveau de sa tête.

_ Mais tu es complément fou, gémit Bonnie, tu essayes de me tuer ou quoi ?

_ Faut avouer que ce n'est pas l'envi qui me manque crois-moi, répondit Damon et allégeant sa prise sur sa gorge pour lui permettre de respirer normalement puis reprit, mais pour l'instant je suis venu demander « aimablement » quelques explications.

_ Comme quoi, réplique Bonnie, moi je n'ai rien à te dire. Damon retira sa main de son cou et passa ses doigts le long de celui-ci pour toucher la partie où se trouve le fameux suçon.

_ D'abord, pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit sur le fait que tu l'avais déjà rencontré à l'hôpital, dit-il, et surtout le fait que tu lui a permis de faire cette chose affreuse sur ton cou ?

_ Ça ne te concerne en rien, s'exclama-t-elle le repoussant vainement. Et en voyant que celui-ci ne semblait pas bouger elle se résigna à lui répondre. Bon, si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai adoré le fait que quelqu'un s'intéresse à moi. Et pas entend que Bonnie Mccullough la médium et amie d'Elena mais simplement… Simplement Bonnie, la femme.

_ La femme, marmonna Damon en souriant ce qui eut raison de la colère de celle-ci. _Il me prend toujours de haut ce crétin, se dit-elle, s'il croit que je vais encore laissé passer ça._

_ Oui ! La femme ! s'exclama Bonnie en lui envoyant son genou directement entre ses jambes. Damon s'écroula par terre et se tenant… « Enfin voilà ». On fait moins le malin maintenant ! Hein Damon, tu as beau être un vampire, tu restes néanmoins un homme et ils ont tous le même point faible, s'exclama Bonnie avec le sourire en s'accroupissant près de Damon.

_ Tu vas voir quand la douleur sera partie comment je vais m'occuper de toi, grogna Damon en lui montrant les dents. Prise de peur Bonnie se dirigea a toute hâte vers son bureau et prit un pot de fleurs qui s'y trouvé et retourna vers Damon pour lui plaquer sur la tête. Mais tout ce remue-ménage dans sa chambre ne tarda pas à alerter son père.

_ Bonnie, cria son père du rez-de-chaussée, est-ce tu vas bien ?

_ Oui papa je gère, lui répondit Bonnie en ouvrant légèrement sa porte pour qu'il puisse l'entendre, c'est juste qu'il y a un parasite dans ma chambre dont j'essaye de me débarrasser, mais ne t'inquiète pas j'ai bientôt fini.

_ Tu es sure, lui dit son père en montant les escaliers pour s'arrêter devant elle tout en essayant de regarder à l'intérieur de sa chambre, parce que pour faire autant de bruit cette bête doit être tenace.

_ C'est surnaturel, n'est-ce pas, répondit Bonnie toujours caché derrière sa porte.

_ Oui… C'est très étrange, réplique son père en essayant de forcer le porte et Bonnie essayant de toute ses petites forces de l'en empêcher. Mais étonnamment il n'y parvenu pas, il retira ses mains et regarda étrangement sa fille. _Depuis quand mon bébé a plus de force que moi, _se dit-il. Bonnie était elle aussi très surprise mais en dirigeant furtivement son regard vers Damon, elle comprit très vite. Celui-ci avait profité de son inattention pour se remettre debout et avait posé une main contre la porte pour empêcher son père d'entrer. Damon la regarda et bougea les lèvres sans emmètre le moindre son, mais Bonnie compris parfaitement son message. Et d'après ce qu'elle voyait le message disait clairement « je vais te tuer, mon petite oiseau. » Bonnie savait à ce moment que la vengeance allé être douloureuse. Elle dirigea son regard vers son père lui dit qu'elle allait dormir et sans que celui-ci ne puisse lui répondre, elle lui claqua la porte au nez et verrouilla la porte au risque qu'il essaye de rentrer.

Elle se retourna lentement vers Damon, puis lui fit un grand sourire.

_ Hahaha, c'était drôle ! Qui aurait cru que toi et moi pouvions autant s'amuser ensemble, s'exclama Bonnie en continuant de sourire pour essayer d'atténuer sa colère. Mais Damon n'y prêta pas attention et se dirigea lentement vers elle. _Oh non, Bonnie Mccullough va mourir vierge, _se dit Bonnie puis rougit vivement en voyant les yeux élargit de Damon_, Oh non, il m'a entendu._ Bonnie regarda dans tous les directions puis couru vers sa salle de bain en se coupant au passage les pieds avec les morceaux du pot cassé se trouvant sur le sol. Mais bien sur elle n'arriva jamais à bon port se retrouvant contre son gré dans les bras de Damon. Celui-ci se dirigea vers son lit et l'allongea délicatement avant de se mettre sur elle, au plus grand étonnement de celle-ci.

_ Mais, mais, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, demanda-t-elle en posant ses mains sur sa poitrine pour le repousser. Mais Damon lui pris rapidement ses petites mains et les misent au-dessus de sa tête.

_ C'est toi qui a dit que tu ne voulais pas mourir vierge, ronronna Damon en lui baisant le cou tout en remontant avec sa main libre sa robe au niveau de ses cuisses. Bonnie gigota sous lui pour se dégager mais voyant qu'elle n'y parvenait pas, elle céda et commença à pleurer.

_ Je t'en prie… Arrête, sanglota Bonnie. Mais Damon ne semblait plus l'écouter et lui déchira sa robe.

_ Tu m'as cherché, alors maintenant assume, lui dit Damon en commençant à dégrafer son sous-tient gorge. Bonnie était pétrifiée et commença à trembler de partout.

_ Je te déteste, marmonna-t-elle se qui stoppa nette Damon. _C'était la seule personne à ne m'avoir jamais dit qu'elle me détesté, _se dit-il en retirant sa mains de son sous-vêtement. Il lui lâcha les mains et Bonnie se dépêcha de cacher son corps à demi nu de ses yeux. Damon se leva du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour en ressortir avec des bandages et du désinfectant. Il s'assit sur le lit et pris le pied blessé de Bonnie mais celle-ci ne le laissa pas faire et le lui retira.

_ J'ai…j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de me toucher, de me regarder ou même de penser à moi, lui dit-elle en séchant ses larmes qui se répandaient sur ses joues, j'aimerais aussi que tu sortes de ma chambre…non, j'aimerais simplement que tu sortes définitivement de ma vie.

_ Je ne peux…je ne peux pas faire ça, lui dit doucement Damon en mettant de désinfectant sur sa table de chevet pour ensuite lui prendre son visage entre ses mains pour la forcer à le regarder. Tu vas tout oublier Bonnie. Je sais que je suis égoïste mais je ne veux pas perdre ma seule amie.

_ Damon…

_ Tu vas oublier que je suis passé ici ce soir, tout notre conversation ainsi que la chose horrible que j'ai failli te faire, lui ordonna Damon, tu à malheureusement fait tomber une plante par terre et tu t'ai couper le pied. Et en ce qui concerne ta robe tu_ … Si par la même occasion je peux faire en sorte que Bonnie s'écarte de ce vampire, _se dit Damon_. _En ce qui concerna ta robe, en rentrant chez toi tu la directement jeter à la poubelle pour ne pas donner trop d'espoir à ton « admirateur »_. _Et maintenant tu va-t'en dormir profondément pour ne te réveiller que demain matin.

Bonnie hocha la tête et s'allongea dans son lit. Et lorsque Damon l'entendit respirer calmement, il lui soigna son pied. Puis il se dirigea vers sa commode pour en ressortir une chemise de nuit en dentelle qu'il décida de lui mettre. Alors qu'il retira les couvertures de son corps il n'e put s'empêcher de la regarder un instant. Il commença à la revêtir et la sensation de sa peau contre ses mains le réchauffa, il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait jamais eu cette sensation en touchant Elena ou une tout autre femme. _C'est peut-être le fait qu'elle ne soit pas encore tout à fait une femme, _se dit-il. Quand il eut finit, il la recouvra de ses draps, ses redressa et la regarda. Et sans s'en rendre compte il lui toucha le visage tendrement et lui posa un baiser sur le front.

_ Dort bien mon petit oiseau, murmura Damon.

Puis il partit en emportant avec lui la robe en lambeau. Il défendit par la fenêtre et atterri sur le sol. Il regarda un instant la fenêtre. Si tu savais comme je regrette, se dit-il avant de partir en marchant vers la pension. Mais ce que ne savais pas Damon, c'est qu'une personne l'avait vu descendre de la chambre de Bonnie, et cela ne l'avait pas du tout enchanté.

**Alors commentaires ? Quelles sont vos réactions face au comportement de Damon ? Et qui selon vous est la personne qui l'a vu descendre de la chambre de Bonnie ?**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis !**

PS : Désolé pour l'orthographe ou de grammaire.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonne lecture et merci à tous pour vos commentaires !**

**Chapitre 8**

Le lendemain quand Bonnie se réveilla, elle remarqua que son pied était bandé et qu'elle portait un pyjama dont elle ne se souvenait même pas s'être vêtu avec la veille. Mais n'y prêta que peu d'attention elle alla ramasser les bouts de son pot qu'elle avait pensé avoir cassé accidentellement le soir précédent. Après cela, elle sortit de sa chambre tout en se mettant une robe de chambre car elle avait un peu froid à cause du fait qu'elle avait oublié de fermer la fenêtre durant la nuit. Alors qu'elle atteignait la cuisine, elle vit sur le frigo un petit post-it. Elle le lut puis le jeta à la poubelle.

_Donc je serais seule à la maison pendant trois jours, _se dit-elle_, tout de même ils auraient pu me prévenir qu'ils désiraient se retrouver seuls..._Bonnie souffla d'exaspération tout en se servant un bol de céréale puis une discussion qu'elle avait eu avec sa mère lui revint.

_ En même temps j'aurais dû m'en douté quand maman à commencer à parler des petits problèmes de papa, marmonna-t-elle en se mettant à table, elle a certainement voulu…voulut l'aider à sa manière_._

_**Quelques jours auparavant :**_

Un matin alors que Bonnie se dirigeait vers la cuisine, elle entendit ses parents se disputer dans la leur. Puis la porte de leur chambre se claqua violemment et son père apparut en furie dans la cuisine. Bonnie aurait pu voir de la fumé sortir de sa tête tellement celle-ci semblait surchauffé, son père se servit un café puis s'asseyait en face de Bonnie sans lui adresser un seul regard.

_Etrange d'habitude il me saute littéralement dessus pour être le premier à me dire bonjour et aujourd'hui c'est limite s'il ma remarque, se dit-elle en regardant son père, je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé._

La question de Bonnie eu vite sa réponse en voyant sa mère arriver avec son carnet ou elle met à jours tout son répertoire. Elle s'approcha de Bonnie sans détacher ses yeux de son carnet tout en tournant les pages et lui embrassa légèrement le haut de sa tête, puis alla s'adossé contre le meuble de cuisine.

_ Ah, s'exclama sa mère se qui surprit tellement son père qu'il renversa le contenu de son café sur lui, je l'ai, le numéro de notre médecin traitant. Je vais l'appeler.

_ Non, mais ça ne va vraiment pas dans ta tête, grogna son père en se levant pour aller vers on épouse sous les yeux de Bonnie.

_ Et pourquoi ça, demanda sa femme.

Parce que…parce que s'est un ami de longue date et que je ne veux pas qu'il soit au courant, répondit-il, de quoi j'aurais l'air devant lui.

_ Oh, je vois, dit-elle en souriant, mais mon chérie, il ne faut pas avoir honte.

Honte ? Honte de quoi ? J'ai honte de rien du tout moi, dit-il en lui tournant le dos pour retourner s'assoir.

_ Ça ne fait pas un peu trop de « Honte » dans une même phrase, dit Bonnie en entrant dans la conversation, et puis de quoi tu à honte ?

_ De rien, marmonna son père en croisant les bras sur la table pour y enfouir la tête.

_ Disons simplement que ton père a…euh…comment dire…des problèmes au niveau de son…

_ Oh, mais vas-y cris-le pendant que tu y es, s'écria son père en claquant les mains sur la table faisant sursauter Bonnie, si tu veux je vais aller l'écrire sur une feuille, le photocopier et le placarder sur toute les portes des maisons de la ville.

_ Ne le prend pas comme ça, mon chaton, ronronna sa femme en l'enlaçant par derrière, ça arrive au meilleur d'entre nous. Oh attend, j'ai eu un magazine, il y a quelques jour où il y avait un article que en parlé. Attend là je reviens.

Elle courut dans le salon pour revenir quelques secondes après avec un magazine féminin dans les mains. Tourna les pages puis commença à lire.

_ Des problèmes de couples, vos nuits ne sont plus aussi parfaite qu'autrefois. Votre partenaire à quelques difficultés dans ce domaine. Eh bien n'hésitez pas et contactez-nous pour prendre rendez-vous dans notre institut. Et si par malheur vous ne pouvez n'y nous joindre, n'y venir nous contacter de vive voix, nous vous conseillons un nouveau produit qui ravivera vos nuits, récita madame Mccullough avant de sourire à son époux. Tu vois, elle est là la solution à notre problème.

_ Dite moi que je rêve, implora son père en mettant la main en l'air. Bonnie regardait ses parents successivement puis compris enfin la situation.

_Oh, je vois, marmonna celle-ci ce qui n'échappas pas à son père, tu sais ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est l'âge.

_ Tu vois ce que tu à fait, s'écria-t-il en regardant son épouse qui était à l'entrée de la cuisine, le visage caché derrière son magasine pour rire sans être vu, ta fille va maintenant croire que je suis un…un…un impuissant. Alors qu'elle devrait plutôt me voir comme son…comme son super héros. Un héros qui peut tout faire et qui n'a aucun problème surtout dans ce domaine.

_ Papa, quand je pense à toi, dit Bonnie calmement, les mots entre guillemet « héros du sexe » viennent en dernière position, crois-moi.

_ Ce n'est pas de ça que je parle Bonnie, bouda son père, enfin merde, je suis un homme et en plus ton père et je suis en train de parler de sexe avec toi alors que tu n'as même pas l'âge.

_ Pas l'âge, s'exclamèrent Bonnie et sa mère en même, celle-ci ayant retrouvé son calme.

_ Elle a dix-huit ans enfin, continua cette dernière. Puis un sourire lui parvint au visage et elle ne put s'empêcher d'en rajouter une couche. Et puis, je suis sûr que son prochain partenaire sera la satisfaire ELLE, termina-t-elle en éclatant de rire.

_ Alors c'est comme ça, je vois… dit-il en se levant pour s'approcher de sa femme, mais en attendant tant que mon petit souci n'est pas réglé, Toi, ma chère femme, tu seras aussi privé de relation sexuel. Alors si tu permets moi et mes problèmes on va retourner dans la chambre pour essayer de raviver tout ça.

_ Tu veux un coup de main, oh la blague, dit-elle ne continuant de rigoler et ce jusqu'à ce que son mari soit hors de la pièce.

_ Tu es dure avec lui tout de même, dit Bonnie en commençant à débarrasser.

_ Oh ne t'inquiète pas, répliqua sa mère en l'aidant, je vais m'occuper de son problème moi.

En se rappelant de cette conversation qu'elle avait eue avec ses parents, Bonnie su tout de suite où ils étaient partis._ Il fallait s'en douter, se dit-elle. _

Elle retira sa robe de chambre la posa sur une chaise et dit son chemin vers l'escalier pour retourner à l'étage, mais soudain une personne sonna à l'entrée._ Il n'est même pas encore huit heures. Qui ça peut bien être, _pensa celle-ci. Quand elle arriva devant le port et l'ouvrir, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Kol, qui esquissait en énorme sourire en la regardant de haute en bas.

_ Magnifique, dit-il simplement. Bonnie le regarda un instant avant de se regarder elle-même pour se rendre compte qu'elle porté encore sa fine chemise de nuit qui ne caché que peu son petit Corp. Le sang commença à monter à ses joues et dans un moment de panique elle ferma la porte au nez de Kol.

_ Oh mon dieu ! La honte, marmonna-t-elle en faisant les cent pas devant la porte, de quoi j'ai l'air franchement ?

_ Tu es très belle, s'écria Kol de l'autre côté de la porte, et belle et encore un faible mot.

_ Quel mauvais menteur, murmura-t-elle dans l'espoir qu'il ne l'entend pas, je sais qu'il dit ça pour me rassurer.

_ Absolument pas, continua Kol. Bonnie leva les yeux au ciel et se décida à allait rouvrir la porte.

_ Entre, dit-elle nonchalamment. Cela surpris fortement Kol. _Elle m'invite aussi facilement chez elle, se dit-il en entrant, il faudra que je la surveille de plus près au risque que certain vampire profite de sa gentillesse ou plutôt de sa naïveté. _

_ Donc, Kol, s'exclama Bonnie en refermant la porte, à quoi dois-je se plaisir ?

_ Me faut-il une raison valable pour venir te voir, répondit Kol.

_ Je ne sais pas…peut-être, répliqua Bonnie en marchant devant pour retourner dans la cuisine et remettre sa robe de chambre. Pui elle l'invita à la suivre dans la le salon.

_ Alors…comment était ta soirée après mon départ hier soir, demanda Kol en souriant, tu n'as pas trop rêvé de moi ?

_ Et puis quoi encore, s'écria Bonnie en lui souriant à son tour.

_ Non allez sérieusement il ne s'est rien passé après mon départ, demanda Kol d'un ton sérieux.

_ Non vraiment, rien. J'ai dit bonne nuit à mes parents après je suis monté et j'ai fait tomber une plante, je me suis coupé au passage, dit-elle en lui montrant son pied bandé et je suis allé me coucher. Et ce matin en me levant j'ai remarqué que mes parents étaient absents et je me suis souvenu que ma mère avait prévu de partir quelques jours pour…euh, aider mon père.

_Alors j'avais bien raison, _se dit-il_, ce salaud lui à bien effacer ses souvenirs. Tu as bien failli réussir ton coup Damon mais malheureusement pour toi je suis revenu fier soir et j'ai tout entendu. Et franchement, qu'est-ce que tu peux être chanceux que Bonnie ne m'avait pas encore invité à ce moment l. Parce que je jure que je t'aurais arraché la chose que tu as entre les jambes. _

Kol sorti de ses pensées en entendant la sonnette à l'entré.

_ Tu m'excuse une seconde, dit Bonnie en se levant.

Kol la regarda s'éloigner pour ouvrir la porte pour voir qui cela pouvait bien être alors que lui savait parfaitement qui c'était et intérieurement il jouissait de ce qui allait suivre.

Bonnie au à peine ouvert la porte qu'elle se retrouva dans les bras de Meredith et de Matt. Elle les serra à son tour regardant à la fois derrière ceux xi pour voir Stefan lui souriant certainement en train d'attendre son tour et à ses coté Elena et Damon tout deux les bras croisés. Bonnie se dégagea et se laissa prendre dans les bras de Stefan le laissant au passage lui embrasser le front. Elle regarda Elena et Damon et leur sourit sans aucun arrière pensé.

_ Franchement Bonnie tu aurais pu nous dire que ce fou t'avais libéré, s'exclama Meredith, je jure que si je le revois, je le tu.

De petits ricanements se firent entendre du salon et vu les visages de Damon et Stefan, ceux-ci avaient certainement compris de qui il s'agissait. Et sans perdre un instant ils passèrent Bonnie et entrèrent dans la maison suivit de Bonnie qui asseyait tant bien que mal à les retenir. Elena entra la dernière et ferma la porte derrière elle. Quand elle arriva dans le salon à son tour, elle fut stupéfaite de voir Kol assis sur le canapé. Et sa réaction fut partagée par le reste des personnes présentes. En effet ils étaient tous ahuri, tous sauf Bonnie bien sûr.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, s'écria Matt en prenant Bonnie par les épaule, tu la laissé rentrer. Il t'a forcé c'est ça ?

_ Je….

_ N'en dit pas plus Bonnie, s'écria Meredith en s'approchant de Kol, je vais le tuer.

_ Et comment tu comptes faire ça, répliqua celui-ci en la regardant debout devant lui.

_ Avec un pieux et un bon coup de main, renchérie Meredith en fronçant les sourcils.

Bonnie regarda leur interaction et voulut intervenir mais lorsqu'elle s'élança et se retrouva avec une main lui tenant le poignet et l'entrainant dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle se retourna elle fut surprise de se retrouver nez à nez avec Stefan. Il ferma la porte derrière eux, regarda un instant le sol, puis dirigea son regard vers elle.

_ Ecoute Stefan, je sais ce que tu vas me dire, déclara Bonnie, tu vas me dire que c'était une erreur de l'inviter. Que j'aurais dû vous prévenir à la minute où il m'avait ramené chez moi et que…

_ J'ai…j'ai trompé Elena, dit Stefan en allant s'assoir sur le lit ou les yeux ébahi de Bonnie qui alla le rejoindre.

_ Tu as quoi…quand ?

_Tu sais quand madame flowers nous a dit que tu étais chez toi hier alors que nous te cherchions, déclara Stefan, Damon est partis comme une fusé…je présume qu'il est venu chez toi.

_Damon est venu hier soir, _se dit Bonnie_, étrange, je ne m'en souviens pas. Il a peut-être…Oh non, il m'a certainement vu embrasser Kol. Quel horreur !_

_ Enfin bref, continua-t-il, J'ai dit aux autres de ne pas s'inquiété, que tant que tu étais chez toi tout allé bien et qu'ils pouvaient rentrer chez eux. Donc après ils sont partis et je ne sais pas comment expliquer ce qui m'a pris mais…quand Elena est partis se doucher, je…je suis allé dans lire son journal intime.

_ Stefan enfin c'est privée, s'exclama Bonnie._ Enfin en même temps, elle ne s'est pas gênée pour lire le mien, _se dit elle aussi.

_ Je sais mais, si tu savais ça qu'elle a écrit, dit-il.

_ Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes là, dit Bonnie voulant en savoir plus même si elle avait quelques doutes, tu ne connais donc pas la curiosité maladive des Mccullough. Bonnie posa sa main sur son épaule pour l'incité à continuer et celui-ci lui sourit puis lui raconta.

_ Oh non ! Elle écrit vraiment ce genre de chose? S'injuria Bonnie en le voyant hocher la tête, elle vous compare dans tous les domaines !

_ Oui, dit-il.

_ Euh…même…euh au lit, marmonna-t-elle en rougissant.

_ Bonnie Mccullough ! Je ne vous croyez pas comme ça, dit-il en souriant.

_ Passe une journée entière avec mes parents et tu comprendras, s'exclama celle-ci, non allez sérieusement qu'est-ce qu'elle a écrit d'autre.

_ A quel point les journées et les nuits qu'elle passé avec Damon était extraordinaire. Qu'elle se sentait un peu coupable vis-à-vis de moi, mais que c'était en partie de ma faute, parce que je la délaissée.

_ Bravo, elle arrive encore à mettre la faute sur toi, dit-elle en se levant puis se retourna pour faire face à Stefan toujours assis sur le lit. Donc après avoir lu ça tu es sortie et tu as rencontré une fille.

_ Techniquement je la connaissais déjà. je l'avais rencontré peut-être une ou deux heures avant, déclara-t-il.

_ Ben di donc c'est du rapide, ricana Bonnie.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, dit Stefan, on a bu un verre, puis deux et même une bouteille entière. Et je voyais bien qu'elle commençait ç devenir soul alors je lui ai proposé de la raccompagner chez elle. Et…

_Et…, l'incita Bonnie en souriant.

_ Je l'ai embrassé et ensuite elle est rentrée chez elle, dit-il en mettant son visage dans ses mains.

_ Oh mon dieu c'est…Quoi ? S'écria Bonnie un peu dessus, tu l'a juste embrassé ?

_ Ben oui pourquoi, demanda le jeune homme.

_ Je m'imaginé déjà une folle nuit d'amour, dit-elle, pas que je sois une experte mais quand on emplois le mot « trompé » on s'attend plutôt à ce genre de chose.

_ Oui, je me suis peut-être mal exprimé.

_ Oui je crois aussi, dit-elle avant de tendre l'oreille vers la porte, tu entends ça ?

_ Non, je n'entends rien, dit-il l'air suspicieux.

_ Ben justement tu ne trouves pas ça anormal qu'il n'y ait aucun bruit, déclara Bonnie avant de mettre sa main sur sa bouche. _Oh mon dieu et si Kol les avait tué, _se dit-elle_, Meredith l'a tout de même menacé de le tuer, Damon a tenté sa chance hier soir. Et Kol, enfin c'est Kol et il ne sembla pas avoir bon caractère._

_ On devrait y retourner, dit-il en entrainant Bonnie avec lui. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils se retrouvèrent face à une scène incompréhensible. Chacun était assis dans un coin de la salle et ils semblaient tous plonger dans leur pensé. Il ne semblait même pas s'être aperçu de leur arrivé.

**Kol**

_Quand je me retrouverais seul avec lui, c'est sur je le tu. Mais en attendant, je vais essayer de prendre mon mal en patience, _se dit-il.

**Damon**

_Et si Bonnie découvre ce que je lui ai fait hier, elle ne me le pardonnera jamais, _pensa-t-il en regardant Kol en face de lui qui lui souriait_, en tout qu'à lui, il devrait garder ses distances avec Bonnie. Plus jamais il ne pourra poser ses lèvres sur celle de Bonnie, sinon ça va très mal se terminer._

**Elena**

_Je me demande de quoi Bonnie et Stefan sont en train de parler, _se dit-t-elle_. Elle va certainement essayer de me le prendre lui aussi. Mais si elle croit qu'elle va réussir à m'évincer elle se trompe._

**Meredith **

_Non mais regardez le celui-là en train de faire comme si il était chez lui…Je jure qu'à la première occasion je me le fait, _dit-elle intérieurement_. Et puis merde, on avait déjà Damon pour nous casser les pieds et voilà qu'il en a un nouveau. Je devrais sérieusement penser à changer de ville._

**Matt**

_C'est bon, c'est officiel ! Il y a un troisième vampire dans cette foutu ville, _se dit-il_, et Il s'intéresse à Bonnie…merveilleux. Non mais franchement comment elle a pu l'inviter chez elle, elle est tombé sur la tête. _

Bonnie s'éclaircit la voix ce qui ramena tous ses amis à la réalité.

_ Alors de quoi vous avez parlé, demanda Elena en se rapprochant de Stefan pour ensuite s'accrocher à son bras.

_Euh, on a…commença Bonnie.

_ Ça ne te regarde pas, déclara Stefan en coupant Bonnie pour ensuite se retirer de l'étreinte d'Elena en partant s'assoir à côté de Kol en lui tendant la main. Salut, moi c'est Stefan. Je crois qu'on est partis du mauvais pied toi et moi.

Kol regarda un instant la main de Stefan puis la lui prit.

_ On efface tout et on recommence alors, dit-il.

_ Non mais et puis quoi encore, s'exclama Damon en se mettant debout, tu crois vraiment qu'on va oublier ce que tu as fait hier.

_ Peut-être que je devrais te forcer à oublier moi aussi, déclara Kol en se mettant debout.

_ Non, je suis… ça me tu de le dire, mais je suis d'accord avec Damon, déclara Meredith, je ne lui fait aucune confiance.

_ Quoi ? Mais vous ne le connaissez même pas, s'exclama Bonnie. Stefan est-il vraiment le seul à passer outre ce qui s'est produit la nuit dernière ?

_ Il a essayait de ma tuer, s'écria Elena en s'approchant cette fois ci de Damon pour s'assoir à côté de lui et ainsi se retrouver en face de Stefan.

_ Oui, mais en mettant tu es toujours en vie, dit doucement Matt.

_ Quoi ?, s'cria Elena, tu es de quel côté toi ? Du mien, donc ceux qui ont raison ou du leur !

_ Si Bonnie et Stefan veulent bien lui donner une chance alors moi aussi continua Matt, on a bien fait la même chose avec Damon.

_ Ecoute Blatte, entre lui et moi…il n'y a rien à comparer, dit Damon en haussant le ton. Mais Matt n'y prêta pas attention et alla serrer la main de Kol sous le sourire de Bonnie et de Stefan et le regard meurtrier des autres.

_ Je n'ai jamais eu d'ami humain, déclara Kol en faisant de la place à Matt pour qu'il puisse s'assoir à son tour, ça va être intéressant je trouve.

_ Du moment que tu n'essayes pas de me tuer, dit Matt, moi ça me va.

Bonnie voulut s'assoir à son tour mais plus aucune place était libre elle se résigna donc à s'assoir sur le bras du canapé. Mais Kol en décida autrement et la mise sur ses genoux.

_ Kol enfin qu'est-ce que tu fais, s'écria Bonnie.

_ C'est plus confortable, non.

Bonnie sourit et une teinte rouge se forma sur ses joues. Une couleur que connaissait très bien Damon, ce qui l'énerva d'avantage car avant cela lui était réservé.

_ Bon sa suffit, s'écria-il en tirant Bonnie, toi tu viens avec moi, On a à parler.

_ Tu n'en as pas assez fais hier soir, s'exclama Kol en tirant Bonnie par l'autre bras.

_ Vous me fait mal, marmonna Bonnie alors que les autres ne semblaient pas réagir.

_ De quoi tu parles, continua Damon en tirant d'avantage le petit bras de Bonnie.

_ Ne Joue pas les innocents, je t'ai vu hier. Cria Kol en montrant les crocs. J'avais prévu de te tuer plus tard mais je crois que je ne peux plus attendre.

Sur ce il lâcha Bonnie en plaqua Damon contre le mur, pour ensuite lui infliger de nombreux coups de poings. Damon tenta de riposter mais il n'était pas assez fort contre lui. Stefan et Matt tirèrent Kol et celui-ci lâcha prise. Kol tourna le dos à Damon et alors qu'il reprenait peu à peu son calme, Damon cassa une chaise en prit un morceau et se précipita vers Kol. Mais alors qui lancé sa main muni du morceau de bois dans l'abdomen du vampire, il transperça accidentellement Bonnie qui avait tenté de s'interposer. Bonnie tomba à genoux avec le pieu toujours enfoncé dans le ventre et commença à avoir des difficultés à respirer.

_ Bonnie, crièrent Elena et Meredith ensemble en se précipitant vers leur ami.

_ Poussez-vous, ordonna Kol en se penchant sur Bonnie. Je vais retirer le pieu.

_ Non, dit Bonnie en plissant les yeux de douleur, il est très bien où il est.

_ Je te demande pardon, demanda Stefan d'un ton sérieux, tu es en train de mourir je te signal.

_ Oui, mais…

_ Chut, calme toi, la rassura Kol en approchant ses lèvres des siennes tout en mettant une main sur sa joue. Bonnie fut tellement captivée par sa bouche qu'elle ne se rendit même pas compte de la supercherie. En effet Kol l'avait distraite pour pourvoir retirer le pieu sans qu'elle n'intervienne.

_ Ahhhh, cria Bonnie, Kol profita du fait que sa bouche était ouverte pour y insérer son poignet. Bonnie voulut le retiré mais Kol lui maintenant la tête en posant une main derrière sa nuque. Bonnie se surpris même à apprécier ce moment ainsi que le gout de son sang circulant dans sa bouche.

Damon assista à la scène impuissant et ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Quand Bonnie eu fini de boire, Kol se retira et se leva pour faire face à Damon toujours immobile. Et alors que celui-ci voulait s'avancer vers Bonnie Kol le poussa violement contre le mur. Il le prit par la gorge et resserra son emprise.

_ Kol laisse le, cria Bonnie en l'implorant, je t'en prie !

Kol lâcha prise et alla prendre Bonnie dans ses bras et se dirigea à l'étage laissant ses amis seul dans le salon.

_ Tu aurais pu la tuer Damon, cria Stefan.

_ Tu crois que je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte, répliqua son frère en regardant le sang de Bonnie répandu sur le tapis blanc formant un auréole rougeâtre.

_ Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire, s'écria Elena, tu es allé voir Bonnie hier soir oui ou non ?

_ Ce n'est pas le moment Elena, s'exclama Stefan.

_ Comment ça ce n'est pas le moment, répliqua celle-ci sur le même ton pour ensuite regarder Damon, tu vas me répondre oui ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à deux.

Damon serra les dents rien qu'en pensant à cet instant._ Franchement, mon ange, se dit-il, tais toi._

__ _Stefan à raison sa te regarde pas, dit-il en se retournant pour sans prendre garde recevoir le poing de Matt en pleine figure.

_ Ça c'est pour Bonnie, cria ce dernier.

_ Mais arrêtez, cria Meredith, il faut vite nettoyer le sang avant le retour de Marie je vous signale qu'elle travail de nuit et qu'elle tous les matins. Alors elle ne va pas tarder, dépêche-vous !

_ Je me casse, grogna Damon en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

_ Je t'accompagne, s'exclama Elena en le suivant, on a à parler. Stefan attend moi là je ne serais pas longue.

Et sur ce, ils sortir de la maison laissant le nettoyage aux autres.

Quand Kol descendit, il aperçut Stefan et Matt remettre tous les meubles qui avaient été déplacé durant la lutte et Meredith frotter le tapis pour retirer le sang.

_ Bonnie est en train de se doucher, déclara-t-il, où sont-ils partis ?

_ Ils sont partis discuter, semble-t-il, dit calmement Stefan, et je crois que nous devrions en faire autant et sortir avant que sa sœur ne nous trouve ici.

_ Oui, tu as sans doute raison, répliqua Kol en se dirigeant vers la sortis à son tour, vous direz à Bonnie que j'essayerais de passer dans la soirée.

_ Mais bien sûr, marmonna Meredith.

_ On le fera, répondit Matt.

Kol sortis de la maison et décida qu'il était grand temps d'allé de nourrir. Stefan, Matt et Meredith partir à leur tour après avoir dit au revoir à Bonnie et d'avoir causé autant de désagrément. Bonnie fit signe de la main en voyant ses amis partir puis referma la porte derrière elle.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre, marie était revenu à la maison quelques minute après leur départ et du malheureusement repartir à l'hôpital vers la fin de la journée tout en s'excusant de pas pourvoir rester avec Bonnie. Bonnie dina donc seul puis décida de retourner dans sa chambre. Elle prit une douche rapide, se mit en pyjama et s'allongea dans son lit en prenant avec elle un stylo et son journal pour écrire tous ce qui était arrivé.

_Cher journal,_

_Aujourd'hui à vraiment était mouvementé enfin disons plutôt que la matinée a était mouvementé. Kol est venu à la maison très tôt et nous avons discuté quelques minute avant l'arrivé d'Elena et les autres et je dois dire que c'était vraiment bizarre au début. D'abord Stefan qui me dit qu'il a embrassé une autre fille. Après les reproches de Damon, Elena Et Meredith vis-à-vis de Kol. Mais je dois dire tout de même, que j'ai été agréablement surprise par Stefan et Matt qui ont été très sympas avec Kol. RIEN A DIRE ! _

_Bon et après ça a totalement dérapa…Kol et Damon se sont battu et j'en ai fait les fraie. Alors au début je pensais qu'ils allaient m'arracher mes bras et ensuite je me suis retrouvé avec un pieu dans le ventre. C'est un euphémisme de dire que j'ai eu très mal. Ah oui j'ai oublié de signaler que c'est Damon qui m'a fait ça… Mais bon je vais passer au-dessus étant donné qu'il m'a tout de même sauvé la vie plusieurs fois. Et pour faire cour Kol m'a sauvé en me donnant son sang, après j'ai été prendre une douche, qui soit dit en passant, Kol, Damon et Elena en ont profité pour se sauver, enfin bon… Puis ils sont tous partis et j'ai vraiment remercié le seigneur que Marie n'ait pas remarque la tache de sang qui c'était imprégné dans le tapis. Stefan a eu la Justesse d'esprits de la cacher sous le canapé._

_Bon ben je n'ai plus rien à dire alors je te dis à demain._

Bonnie allait refermer son journal quand elle relu les dernières lignes qu'elle avait écrit la veille.

_Disons simplement qu'un petit imprévu vient de se pointer à ma fenêtre…. Et oui, c'est de Damon dont je te parle…, récita cette dernière pour ensuite en reposer le journal à côté d'elle. Alors Damon est venu hier soir. Mais…mais pourquoi est-ce que je ne m'en rappelle pas ?

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait le téléphone de la maison retenti elle descendit, elle se précipita dans le salon et décrocha.

_ Halo, dit-elle mais elle n'eut aucune réponse alors elle décida de raccrocher. En faisant le chemin inverse pour retourner dans sa chambre le téléphone retenti une seconde fois. Bonnie souffla et reparti prendre l'appel.

_ HALO, dit-elle un peu plus fort que la fois précédente.

_ Toute mes condoléances, dit la voix puis raccrocha. Bonnie n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

_Condoléances ? On ne dit pas ça quand il y a un décès dans la famille, _se dit-elle_. _Elle secoua la tête en entendant une troisième fois le téléphone.

_ Bon écoutez ! Vous commencez vraiment à m'énerver, dit-elle avant de s'arrêter en écoutant ce que disait son correspondant.

Quelques seconde plus tard Bonnie se laissa tomber au sol, commença à pleurer et crier de douleur.

**Alors votre avis, Bien…nul ? Que va-t-il se passer par la suite ? Qui est cette mystérieuse personne qui a appelé Bonnie ? Et pour qu'elle raison pleure-t-elle ?**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires.**

PS : Malou l'idée que tu m'as donné est toujours d'actualité.

Et désolé pour l'orthographe !


	9. Chapter 9

Oh mon dieu, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire…je suis vraiment désolé pour cet énorme retard. Je vais tacher d'actualiser mes histoires plus vite :)

Merci encore pour vos commentaires et pour info la confrontation musclée entre Kol et Damon se fera dans le prochain chapitre avec un rapprochement plus concret entre Bonnie et Damon !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 9**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que les parents de Bonnie étaient morts dans un accident de voiture, dont la cause est encore inconnue. Et bonnie n'avait toujours pas prononçait un mot et vivait maintenant chez les frère Salvatore avec le consentement de sa sœur ainé Marie, qui avait décidé contre tout attente de partir quelques semaines pour se ressourcer laissant la garde de Bonnie à ses amis.

_ Je n'arrive pas à croire tous ce qui s'est passé en l'espace de quelques semaines, dit Meredith dans le salon des Salvatore en compagnie de ceux-ci, d'Elena et de Matt, je veux dire, Damon est revenu à la vie, un vampire s'intéresse à Bonnie, c'est parent son mort et ...et …

_ Tu peux le dire, intervint Stefan, ne te gêne pas.

_ Et…tu as rompu avec Elena, qui est maintenant avec Damon, continua-t-elle en le regardant.

Damon et Elena écoutaient la conversation sans intervenir de l'autre bout de la salle, mais leur esprit fonctionné à vive allure.

_Comment peut-il agir comme si notre rupture n'était rien, _se dit Elena en regardant Stefan qui l'ignoré_, on est tout de même resté ensemble plusieurs année…je mérite tout de même un peu plus de considération._

_ Pauvre Bonnie, dit Matt en regardant vers les escaliers avec une envi incandescente d'aller la voir, il faut qu'on l'aide ou du moins que nous arrivions à lui faire quelque chose…je ne sais pas n'importe quoi.

_Pauvre Bonnie…, pensa Elena, moi aussi j'ai perdu mes parents et ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ai arrêté de parler…il faut toujours qu'elle en rajoute._

_Et c'est alors que madame Flowers fit son entré dans le salon, celle-ci revenant de la chambre de Bonnie._

_ Elle ne veut rien manger, dit-elle, qu'elle ne veut pas parler passe encore, mais qu'elle refuse de manger…

Tous écoutez les paroles de la vieille femme sans l'interrompre et même Elena semblait tout de même préoccupée par la santé de son amie.

_Mon petit oiseau est en train de se laisser mourir ? _se demanda Damon en fixant le plafond comme pour essayer de voir à travers pour apercevoir Bonnie dans sa chambre_, il faut que je…Ah je ne sais pas quoi faire avec elle ! Depuis cette fameuse nuit dans sa chambre je n'arrive même plus à la regarder. Oh et puis merde, je vais la faire manger moi, qu'elle le veut ou non !_

Damon se leva de l'endroit où il était assis avec Elena et se dirigea vers l'étage sous les yeux étonné de ses amis.

_ Damon ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, s'exclama Elena en le suivant.

_ Je vais la faire manger moi, répondit-il en s'arrêtant devant l'escalier pour ensuite se retourner vers Elena qui était juste derrière lui.

_ Je ne pense pas que ce soit à toi de faire ça, dit Matt en se levant pour venir vers lui.

_ Je suis le seul ici, qui aura le courage de lui crier dessus si elle refuse, alors que vous vous essayerait de discuter avec elle, répliqua Damon.

_ Ce n'est pas en lui criant dessus que tu vas arranger les choses Damon, intervint Stefan toujours assis sur le canapé avec Meredith, qui étrangement ne participait pas à cette discussion.

_ Oui, c'est vrai et ce n'est pas à toi de te charger d'elle, continua Elena, si elle ne veut pas manger c'est son problème…Et de toute façon elle aura faim à un moment ou un autre.

_ Je n'arrive à croire que tu puisses dire ça, Elena, s'écria Matt sous le choc des paroles de son amie.

_ Moi aussi, dit simplement Damon en la fixant.

_C'est drôle, mais elle me fait penser à Katherine en ce moment_, se dit Damon en regardant sa princesse, _et je ne sais pas…non, je suis sûr que je n'aime pas ça !_

_ Damon…

_ Ecoute, je vais monter la voir et fin de la discussion, l'interrompu Damon en montant ensuite les escaliers sans se retourner.

Elena se retourna et vit ses amis la regarder avec un soupçon d'incompréhension et de mépris.

_ Ecoutez, vous savez que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, dit-elle en essayant de se convaincre elle-même.

_ Mais oui, dit Stefan, ce regard que tu as en ce moment c'est le même que tu avais quand tu me disais qu'il n'y avait rien entre toi et Damon.

_ Alors c'est comme ça…tu vas m'en vouloir d'avoir choisi Damon et pas toi, dit-elle en sentant les larmes lui venir aux yeux.

_ Non Elena tu te trompes, dit Stefan en se levant, je t'en vaux de m'avoir regardé dans les yeux et de m'avoir menti à chaque fois, je t'en veux d'être autant égoïste et je t'en veux de devenir exactement comme la femme nous a brisé Damon et moi il y a cinq cents ans.

_ Je ne suis pas Katherine, s'écria-elle en pleurant, je ne suis pas Katherine…

_ Tu as raison…tu es peut-être pire qu'elle, répondit Stefan en allant vers la cuisine, au moins elle, elle assumait de se jouer de nous deux alors que toi, tu ne t'en rends même pas compte, termina-t-il en sortant de la pièce.

_ STEFAN, cria Elena en voulant qu'il revienne, STEFAN.

Matt se trouvait toujours à côté d'Elena qui s'était écrouler par terre à pleurer et eu une soudaine envi de la gifler.

_Comment arrive-t-elle encore à se faire passer pour la victime, se dit-il en la regardant, où est passé la Elena Gilbert de mon enfance ?_

_ Je rentre, dit soudainement Meredith en se levant à son tour du canapé tout en attrapant sa veste.

_ Je viens avec toi, s'exclama Matt en s'écartant d'Elena pour se diriger vers Meredith qui était déjà à la porte.

_ Madame Flowers, vous nous direz si Damon a réussi à faire manger Bonnie, ou ne serai-ce que la faire parler, dit Meredith à la vieille femme qui les avait accompagnés à l'entrée.

_ bien sûr, dit-elle en souriant pour ensuite refermer la porte derrière eux et se diriger vers Elena qui continué de pleurer par terre.

_ Madame Flowers…qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal, demanda Elena en regardant celle-ci au s'était accroupi à côté d'elle pour lui masser le dos.

_ Je ne sais pas mon enfant, dit-elle en sachant pertinemment pour les autres avaient régit comme ça avec elle.

Soudain la sonnette d'entré retenti et Madame Flowers se dirigea vers l'entrée pendant qu'Elena se relevait en la suivant du regard. Quand elle ouvrit la porte elle se trouva nez à nez avec Kol.

_ Que puis-je faire pour vous, dit-elle froidement.

_ Je suis venu voir Bonnie, répondit-il, je veux la voir !

_ Je ne pense pas que ça va être possible, répliqua Elena qui s'était mise à coté de madame Flowers, tu peux partir maintenant.

Kol sourit en regardant Elena puis il sorti son portable de sa poche et montra une photo à Elena qui écarquilla les yeux en la voyant.

_ Tu as une mignonne petite sœur, dit-il en souriant, je me demande ce qui se passerait, si j'allais la voir maintenant.

Elena le regarda s'éloigner de quelques pas.

_ Non, attend, s'exclama-t-elle en voulant le retenir, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_ Je l'ai déjà dit, répondit Kol en s'arrêtant de marché pour se retourner vers elles, je veux voir BONNIE.

Après avoir monté les escaliers, Damon s'arrêta devant la chambre de Bonnie et pouvait clairement l'entendre pleurer. Il l'écouta quelques secondes puis décida de taper à la porte et après ce geste il put clairement entendre Bonnie se sauver dans la salle de bain adjacente. Damon souffla longuement, se demandant comment il devrait se comporter avec elle et se décida enfin à pénétrer dans la salle. La chambre était sombre, les rideaux étant tous tiré pour na laisser entrer la lumière la seul source de lumière que pouvait voir Damon, était celle que laissé émaner la porte de la salle de bain verrouillé par Bonnie. Damon s'avança vers la porte et tapa, mais n'ayant aucune réponse il retenta une seconde fois. La patience de Damon n'était l'une de ces meilleures qualités et de ce fait il perdit vite son calme face au silence de Bonnie.

_ Ouvre, s'écria-t-il en tapant fort sur la porte. Après avoir attendu plus de deux minutes sans aucun résultat Damon fit alors ce qu'il faisait de mieux « détruire ». Et la minute d'après il donna un violent coup de pied dans la porte, qui s'écroula sur le sol de la salle de bain. En entrant il ne vit pas immédiatement Bonnie, mais en y regardant de plus près il aperçut son ombre à l'intérieur de la douche. Il s'approcha doucement ne sachant pas exactement ce qu'il devait faire avec elle et ouvra lentement la porte de la douche. Il passa la tête et la vit assise par terre, la tête posée sur ses genoux. Il pouvait clairement l'entendre pleurer, à l'oreille humaine cela aurait surement passé inaperçu, mais pas à la sienne.

Damon regarda Bonnie et ouvrit totalement la porte après avoir bien analysé la situation.

_ Bonnie, il faut que tu manges quelque chose, dit-il calmement, madame Flowers t'a préparé a mangé, alors viens, continua-t-il en faisant signe de la tête de le suivre, mais Bonnie ne daigna même pas le regarder. Damon passa la main dans ses cheveux et regarda un instant en l'air quand il aperçut la pomo de douche suspendu juste au-dessus de Bonnie. Damon plissa les yeux en se demandant s'il devait vraiment arriver à de telles extrémités pour la faire réagir.

_Non, je ne vais tout de même pas faire ça, _se demanda-t-il en souriant quelques peu_, oh et puis ça pourrais la réveiller._

Damon entra dans la douche et geste rapide démarra la douche. Bonnie sursauta et se cogna la tête contre le mur sur lequel elle était appuyée en sentant l'eau froide toucher son corps. Damon ne fut pas épargné par l'eau celle-ci se répandant sur lui aussi, mais avec beaucoup moins d'intensité. Bonnie se mit les mains sur la tête pour la masser tellement le choc fut violent. Damon la regarda, puis s'accroupi à côté d'elle et lui toucha l'épaule, mais Bonnie se paralysa vis-à-vis de son approche puis le gifla violement au visage. Damon se toucha la joue sans vraiment comprendre les raison de son geste, puis senti la colère le dominer peu à peu.

_ Mais c'est quoi ton problème, cria-t-il en la faisant sursauté, je fais des efforts là !

Bonnie leva les yeux vers lui mais ne lui répondit pas. Damon la fixa à son tour et senti sa colère le quitter en voyant ses yeux inondé de larmes.

_Bon ça suffit, _se dit-il en sortant de la douche pour revenir quelque secondes plus tard avec une serviette. Il éteignit la douche et s'approcha de Bonnie, il voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais Bonnie le repoussa en frappant se main. Celui-ci retenta une autre tentative, mais le résultat fut le même. Il ferma les yeux un instant prit une profonde respiration puis agrippa le bras de Bonnie et la tira dans ses bras en l'enveloppant dans la serviette ? Celle-ci était maintenant porté dans le style de la marié dans les bras de Damon, mais ne lui laissé pas la tâche facile en le frappant de tout part pour qu'il la lâche…sans résultat. Damon la laissa tomber sur le lit et la regarda se mettre sous les couvertures, puis il s'installa au bout du lit et mit son visage entre ses mains pour ensuite rediriger son regard vers Bonnie.

_ Bonnie, je…je ne suis pas très doué pour ce genre de chose, dit-il, je veux dire, réconforter les gens ce n'est pas vraiment mon style…

Bonnie écouta attentivement se que lui disait Damon et ne voulut en aucun cas en perdre une miette.

_ Tu sais…je ne sais pas vraiment comment dire…je n'étais pas très proche de mon père et j'ai perdu ma mère quand j'étais très jeune, alors ça va peut-être te paraitre idiot voir absolument incongru, mais en te voyant avec tes parents je dois avouer que je ressentais un peu, je dis bien un peu de jalousie, avoua Damon en voyant le corps de Bonnie se détendre peu à peu sous les draps.

_ Alors je comprends que tes parents te manquent, mais…je ne pense pas qu'ils aimeraient te voir comme ça, continua Damon en s'allongeant soudainement à coté de Bonnie pour regarder le plafond.

_ Et je dois avouer que ta petite vois me manque un peu, dit-il en souriant, et même tes manière de manger me rende nostalgique…comment un petit oiseau comme toi arrive à manger autant de nourriture !

Bonnie laissa échapper un petit ricanement qui fit sourire Damon, puis retira lentement les couvertures qui la recouvrait et regarda Damon dans les yeux, puis se jeta dans ses bras pour y pleurer. Elle enfoui son visage dans son cou et Damon resserra son emprise sur elle.

__ _Ils me manquent, dit-elle soudainement entre deux sanglots, ils me manquent tellement…je suis toute seule maintenant.

En entendant sa voix Damon laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

_Une bonne chose de faite,_ se dit-il e lui massant le dos.

_ Tu n'es pas seule, Bonnie, répondit Damon en prenant le visage de cette dernière dans ses mains, je suis là moi et ne t'abonderais pas.

_Je suis là, _se dit-il en la prenant une nouvelle fois dans ses bras_, et jamais je ne partirais._

De l'autre côté de la porte Elena et Kol avait écouté tout la conversation, Madame Flowers s'étant résignait à le faire entre pour la sécurité de Margaret.

_ Moi aussi je serais là, marmonna Kol en souriant sous le regard d'Elena, tu n'auras pas besoin de lui Bonnie.

Pui il partit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé laissant Elena sur la pas de la porte. Celle-ci ouvra doucement la porte et aperçut Damon et Bonnie dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elena mit sa main sur sa bouche n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

_J'ai rompu avec Stefan, se dit-elle sentant ses yeux se remplir de larmes, et c'est dans ses bras que tu vas. On ne fait pas ça à MOI !_

Elena referma la porte derrière elle et ni Damon ni Bonnie ne semblaient s'être aperçut de sa brève entrée.

_Peut-être que tous ce que j'ai toujours voulut ce trouve en ce moment dans mes bras…, _se dit Damon en resserrant son emprise

Alors review ?

Mettez des commentaires j'adore ça !

(Ce n'est pas un ordre, mais disons que ça me ferais plaisir)

Et surtout vous pouvez toujours me donner des idées pour la suite.

Ps : Désolé pour les fautes


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

_**Je m'excuse pour cet énorme retard et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

Le lendemain, Lorsque Bonnie ouvrit les yeux elle remarqua que Damon n'était plus là. Ils s'était tous les deux endormies après avoir passé de longue heures à discuter ensemble de choses et d'autre, comme l'enfance de Bonnie qu'elle avait décrit comme féérique et rempli de bon souvenir ou encore la première fois qu'elle avait embrassé un garçon, sujet dont Damon avait vite faite de changer pour ne pas avoir les détail, celui-ci surement déçus de ne pas avoir pu être le premier.

Bonnie étira ses jambes, retira ensuite l'énorme couverture qui la recouvrait et s'assit en se frottant doucement les yeux. Bonnie se mit finalement sur ses pieds en passant ses mains dans ses boucles rousses légèrement emmêlé et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se laver en remettant vainement la porte debout, celle-ci ayant était renverser par Damon la veille. Alors qu'elle fermé la porte de la salle de bain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en laissant apparaitre Damon avec un plateau garnit d'un croissant, d'une tasse rempli de céréales et d'un verre de jus d'orange. Ce dernier ratissa du regard toute la chambre en ne voyant pas la jolie rousse dans le lit. Il arpenta la chambre en posant au passage le plateau sur la commode à côté du lit puis laissa échapper un léger soupir de soulagement en entendant la douche dans la salle de bain. Il s'assit sur le lit, à l'exact endroit où s'était assise Bonnie et fixa la porte de la salle de bains juste devant lui en souriant quelque peu en entendant son petit oiseau chantonner.

_C'est horrible à dire mais…elle chante mieux qu'Elena. Elena ! Eh merde, je l'avais complément oublié, se dit-il en se mettant debout, elle va me tuer d'avoir passé toute la nuit avec Bonnie. Oh et puis qu'est-ce qu'elle va bien pouvoir faire avec ses petits poing…Holala, Damon ! Tu stresse trop, conclut-il en se remettant sur le lit les yeux plissé à nouveau en direction de la porte de la salle de bains.

Non…je n'oserais pas…, pensa-t-il en se remettant de nouveau debout en se dirigeant vers la porte, et puis pourquoi pas, après tout je l'ai déjà vu nue…enfin en partie.

Damon posa la main sur la porte cassé, la souleva avec faciliter en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible et entra. Son regard se posa directement sur la forme féminine qui se trouvait dans la douche, forme quelque dissimulé par la bué, mais qu'il pouvait néanmoins décrire comme attrayante. Il marcha vers le lavabo d'où il avait un jolie vu et sauta dessus pour s'y assoir. Quelques minutes après, le jet de douche prit fin, et Damon se mit à se demander s'il devait se sauver comme un gamin près pubère pour ne pas se faire avoir sur le faite ou se comporter comme l'homme qu'il était et mettre Bonnie mal alaise. La deuxième options lui paraissant plus alléchante, Damon resta sur ses positions et attendit la sortit de Bonnie.

Justement cette dernière ne se fit pas attendre et sortit de la douche en regardant ses pieds pour faire attention où elle les posait pour ne pas risquer de tomber. Sans faire attention au vampire qui se trouvait dans la pièce, Bonnie leva les bras en l'air et s'étira de tout son corps dévêtu et humide.

Damon qui assistait à la scène, les yeux exorbités de ses arcades, sentit son corps se réchauffer et son jean commençant à se resserrer surtout au niveau de son entre jambes. En arrivant à dériver son regard de Bonnie pour regarder ce fameux endroit, il se surprit à voir son mini lui en pleine érection. Il plissa les yeux, et avant que Bonnie ne s'aperçoive de sa présence, il décampa de la chambre en vitesse en claquant la porte derrière lui qui eut raison de la tranquillité de Bonnie. Cette dernière posa la main sur son cœur, en le sentant battre à cent à l'heure et fixa la porte maintenant fermé qui se trouvait devant elle.

En sortant de la salle de bain, puis de la chambre, Damon s'était vite retrouvé dans le couloir assit contre le mur. Il passa ardemment la main dans ses cheveux, en essayant d'effacer le corps de Bonnie de son esprit.

La dernière fois que je l'ai vu nue, s'était y'a quoi…quelque mois. Et d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, son corps n'a pas vraiment change..., se dit-il, mais alors comment est-ce qu'elle a pu avoir un effet aussi…autant…enfin bref, comment elle a pu avoir un effet comme ça sur moi ?! Franchement de ma chienne de vie, jamais une femme ne m'a fait ressentir ça, enfin si, mais pas une femme comme Bonnie. C'est plus les femmes comme Elena qui me font bander d'habitude.

_Oh mon dieu…je sais que je ne vous ai pas prié souvent, voir même jamais, mais s'il vous plait écouté la prière du pauvre vampire que je suis…et faite en sorte que je ne paraisse pas bizarre voir mal alaise devant Bonnie quand je retournerais dans la chambre après mettre changer les idées et de sous-vêtement.

_ Je peux savoir pour quoi il doit te venir en aide, dit une voix qu'il connaissait par cœur prévenant du fond du couloir devant sa chambre à coucher, et surtout pour Bonnie.

_ Euh et bien s'est parce que…j'ai réussi à la faire parler, répondit-il en changeant de surjet tout en se remettant debout pour se diriger vers son interlocuteur et plaqué un court baiser sur ses lèvre, tu as bien dormi ?

_ Oui, même si le lit me paraissait légèrement trop grand sans toi avec moi, lui répondit Elena en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

_ Ah ben…désolé, dit-il en s'écartant d'elle pour entrer dans sa chambre et se diriger vers son armoire pour en faire sortir un boxeur et un jean sous le regard d'Elena.

_ Je peux savoir pourquoi tu te changes, demanda-t-elle en entrant à son tour dans chambre pour ensuite s'appuyer contre l'armoire en le regardant se changer.

_ J'ai dormi avec ce jean hier donc…je me change, répondit-il simplement en oubliant de dire qu'il se sentait dans l'obligation de le faire après ce qui venait de se passer il y a quelques minutes de cela.

_ Et c'est tous ce que vous avez fait, DORMIR, demanda-t-elle en accentuant le ton sur le verbe.

Damon roula des yeux en ajustant le col de sa chemise.

_ On a discutait rien d'autre, répondit-il en se mettant face à elle le bras croiser contre sa poitrine.

_ Rien d'autre ? Demanda-t-elle de nouveaux.

_ C'est quoi ça, un interrogatoire ?! S'exclama-t-il.

_ Non, tous ce que je veux c'est savoir si vous ne vous êtes pas embrassé, répondit-elle en haussant de nouveau de ton, tu sais ce que vous aviez l'habitude de faire avant.

Crois-moi ma belle ce n'est pas l'envi qui m'en manquait quand je la regardais dormir à côté de moi cette nuit, se dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Non, on ne s'est pas embrassé, dit-il en passant devant elle pour sortir de la chambre suivit d'Elena.

_ Où-es que tu vas, demanda-t-elle en le suivant dans les escaliers.

_ Je vais chasser, dit-il en claquant la porte d'entré derrière lui et devant le nez d'Elena.

Cette dernière allait le suivre mais elle fut prise de court en entendant quelque taper dans ses mains juste derrière elle. En se retournant elle vit Stefan appuyer contre le mur à quelques mètres d'elle muni d'un beau sourire surs son visage.

_ La fille qui a trompé son ex petit ami avec son frère a peur désormais d'être trompé par celui-ci avec la fille la plus douce qu'il puisse exister sur terre, dit-il en rigolant, n'est-ce pas ironique ?

_ Alors c'est comme ça ? Tu comptes t'en prendre verbalement à moi tous les jours à cause de notre rupture, demanda-t-elle s'en bouger.

_ Non, je vais aussi, t'ignorer, t'insulter et même peut-être te laisser crever lorsqu'une nouvelle créature viendra dans le but de te tuer, répondit Stefan, c'est suffisant comme réponse ou tu veux que j'en rajoute ?!

_ Alors, tu comptes totalement oublier ce qu'il y a eu entre nous maintenant que j'ai choisi ton frère, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

_ Ah ! Parce que tu espérais que je fasse comme Damon et que je reste à tes pieds même si tu es avec lui, ricana-t-il en marchant vers elle pour se pencher au-dessus de son oreille, et bien désolé de te décevoir mais…je vaux bien que ça…je dirais même plus, je vaux mieux que toi. Et Damon aussi et j'espère qu'il s'en rendre vite compte et qu'il ira vers une fille qui l'aime lui et pas seulement sa petite personne comme toi. Tu sais, une fille comme Bonnie, ou encore mieux…BONNIE. Elle au moins je suis sûr qu'elle ne tentera rien pour s'éparer mon frère et moi et qu'elle l'aimera avec sincérité, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Et si tu veux mon avis, je trouve que ces deux-là se complètent parfaitement.

Après son court monologue Stefan recula pour admirer son œuvre en voyant un torrent de larmes couler sur les joues de son ex petite-amies et il se plu a ne ressentir aucun remord, pire encore il jouissait de la voir dans cet état.

_ Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais je n'ai pas que ça à faire que de débuter ma journée en parlant avec toi, dit-il en attrapant sa veste qui se trouvait sur le porte manteau juste à côté, alors si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai à faire, termina-t-il en sortant du manoir en la laissant ainsi seul avec ses larmes.

Elena sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds et se laissa tomber sur le sol une seconde fois en l'espace de vingt-quatre heures seulement et ce toujours à cause de Bonnie.

_ Il faut toujours que ce soit elle, sanglota Elena en essayant ses lames, j'en aie assez d'elle et de son jolie petit visage. J'en aie assez qu'elle vive chez moi, j'en aie assez d'elle !

Après ses paroles, Elena se mit debout se dirigea vers un miroir accrocher sur un des murs du rez-de-chaussée effaça toutes traces de ses lames puis d'un pas assuré, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Bonnie et y entra sans taper pour voir sa jeune « amie » manger le déjeuner que Damon lui avait préparé. Elena la regarda et senti sa rage l'envahir en sentant son regard sur elle. Mais prenant sur elle, elle lui envoya son plus beau sourire en s'essayant à ses coté sur le lit.

_ Alors comme ça tu as retrouvé ta langue, dit-elle faussement heureuse.

_ Oui grâce à Damon, répondit promptement Bonnie sans savoir que mentionner le nom de Damon ne faisait qu'intensifier la haine d'Elena.

_ En parlant de Damon…j'ai entendu dire que tu aurais sans doute des sentiments très prononcé pour lui, dit Elena.

_ Euh…je…Elena, commença Bonnie ne sachant pas trop quoi dire avant d'être coupé par cette dernière.

_ Ce n'est pas grave de l'aimer Bonnie, mais ça me fait mal de te voir souffrir pour rien, dit-elle en se montrant faussement préoccupé, Damon, il…enfin, je veux dire….lui et moi, nous sommes ensemble et je ne t'en tient pas rigueur de l'aimer, mais enfin de compte tu souffriras. C'est moi qu'il aime et toi et moi le savons parfaitement. Je ne veux que ton bonheur Bonnie, et d'après moi, il ne sera pas avec Damon. D'une part encore une fois parce que c'est moi qu'il aime et d'autre part parce que tu ne auras pas comment contenir un homme comme lui, tu es beaucoup trop douce pour lui.

_ Je sais, mais…je ne sais pas comment arrêter les sentiments que j'ai pour lui, avoua Bonnie au bord des larmes en se laissant enlacer par Elena qui lui frotta le dos.

_ Pourquoi ne pas commencer en prenant tes distances ? Par exemple en retournant vivre chez toi ou même en rejoignant ta sœur, dit Elena en souriant, comme on dit, loin des yeux loin du cœur. Et puis si tu veux rejoindre ta sœur sans que personne ne t'en empêche, je te couvrirais.

_ Tu ferais ça, demanda Bonnie en se détachant de ses bras pour regarder Elena.

_ Bien sûr Bonnie, répondit-elle, entre amie il faut bien s'aider. Mais le plus tôt serrais le mieux crois-moi.

_ Mais si Damon revient, dit Bonnie en attrapant sa veste et quelque vêtement pour les mettre dans un sac.

_ Il est partit chasser, répondit Elena en le regardant prendre ses affaires, il en aura encore pour un petit moment, mais tu as raison on ne sait jamais alors dépêche-toi, termina-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte, je vais faire le gai.

Après quelques minutes devant la fenêtre à observer les moindres bruissements d'herbes à l'affut de Damon, Elena entendit Bonnie descendre des escaliers et lui faire signe de la main avant de se précipiter à l'extérieur en direction de sa maison. Elena sourit à elle-même en la voyant partir.

_ Et voilà une bonne chose de fait, dit-elle.

_ Je te le fais pas dire, dit une voix masculine derrière elle.


End file.
